¡Él es una chica!
by EndlessLoveStory
Summary: Sakura es miembro del equipo femenino de futbol soccer, sin embargo el machismo mata su sueño de continuar siendo miembro de este equipo, así que ella está decidida a demostrarles a los hombres que las mujeres son tan buenas como ellos en lo que sea.
1. Una idea maravillosa

**Bueno… pues escribí esto porque recordé una película que vi hace mucho, creo que cuando tenía 10 años más o menos… No recuerdo el nombre pero intente recordar la base de la historia, espero les agrade. Por cierto puse algunos personajes de otros animes como Kurumu Korono de Rosario+Vampire y Kei Takishima de Special A. Aunque solo copie sus nombres y su apariencia, como sea estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para darle vida a esta maravillosa historia que tampoco es del todo mía. Aun así esto no es un Crossover, solo los puse por el bien de mi seco cerebro xD**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vivo en la ciudad de Konoha con mi madre. Mis padres son divorciados y la verdad eso no me molesta, a veces paso tiempo con mi amado padre y otras veces con mi estricta madre. Ellos no se hablan para nada, así que bueno, tengo mucha libertad al igual que mi hermano mayor.<p>

En cuanto a la escuela, este es mi último año en la preparatoria de Konoha, en poco tiempo tendré que alejarme de mis mejores amigas Kurumu Korono una chica con cabello corto de color azul mar y unos hermosos ojos oscuros de color violeta, pestañas voluminosas y la piel clara, es un poco más alta que yo y aunque a veces envidio sus grandes senos considero que yo tampoco estoy tan mal.

Otra de mis mejores amigas es Aiko Takishima la hermana gemela de mi hermoso novio, al igual que él tiene los ojos de color miel y el cabello castaño. Ella es de complexión pequeña y delgada, es más baja que yo y es un poco tímida a diferencia de Kurumu, su piel es clara pero un poco rosadita.

Mi novio, el hermano gemelo de Aiko se llama Kei Takishima, es más alto que yo por 20 centímetros si no es que más, es serio, frio y a veces un poco arrogante, solamente conmigo y con su hermana es protector y dulce. Siempre busca la manera de hacerme reír y no sé porque pero a veces me resulta imposible enojarme con él, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo llega a ser un poco molesto. Aun así es divertido y espontaneo y lo adoro muchísimo.

Yo, bueno, mi cabello es largo y rosado, mis ojos son de color verde esmeralda, soy baja de estatura y considero que tengo buen cuerpo gracias al ejercicio y a que pertenezco, al igual que mis amigas, al equipo de futbol femenino de la escuela. Mi novio pertenece al equipo de futbol masculino, obviamente, el es el capitán de este.

Mi hermano mayor Gaara Haruno, tiene un año más que yo y entrara a la universidad ya que fue expulsado de la anterior en la que estaba, es pelirrojo y con los ojos del mismo color que yo, solo que los de él son un poco más claros, le encanta la música y es guitarrista en una banda, por supuesto mi madre no está de acuerdo con su intento de carrera, aunque bueno, nuestra madre nunca está de acuerdo con lo que nos gusta. El es un chico apuesto, debo admitirlo, mi hermano tiene lo suyo. Es divertido, molesto y protector, y a pesar de que a veces quisiera desaparecerlo le tengo un gran aprecio porque no se deja llevar por nadie y siempre hace lo que él cree correcto.

* * *

><p>En este momento me encuentro en una práctica de futbol y como siempre el entrenador llega más tarde que de costumbre, así que aprovechamos para competir contra el equipo masculino de futbol soccer.<p>

En este momento estoy corriendo por la cancha, mi posición es delantero al igual que Kurumu y estoy esperando un pase de ella ya que estoy sola y con la posición perfecta para anotar. Y aquí viene, lo golpeo con mi cabeza y luego con el empeine de mi pie y ¡GOOOOOOOL!, corro y abrazo a todas mis amigas, mientras saltamos alegremente. Mi novio sonríe de medio lado y yo corro hacia él.

-¡Ja! Te gane, ahora págame- dije después de besarlo ya que él me había dicho que no iba a poder meterles ni un mísero gol.

-Eres la mejor Sakura- dijo después de cargarme y besarme.

-¿A si? ¿Qué tanto?- dije arrogante y con una sonrisa en mi rostro después de mi triunfo.

-Juegas mejor que la mayoría del equipo masculino- dijo y le agradecí con una sonrisa para después ser bajada, el entrenador había llegado por fin.

-¡Chicos, acérquense!- grito, todos caminamos para escucharlo- Lamento decirles, chicas, que el nuevo director decidió eliminar el equipo femenino- dijo, después se escucharon abucheos por parte de la mayoría de las mujeres.

-¿Qué?- me impuse- No puede hacer eso, también tenemos derechos.

-Si lo sé Sakura, no solo cancelo el equipo femenino de soccer, también el de vóley bol, futbol americano, tennis…

-¿Qué?- dijo Kurumu- ¡pero qué machista!

-El único equipo deportivo que quedo fueron las porristas- término de decir el entrenador Maito Gai.

-En este momento iré con el director y le hare saber que no estamos conformes- dije y escuche un "si" lleno de entusiasmo por parte de mis compañeras.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la oficina del nuevo director, en cierta manera tenía un poco de miedo, pero Kurumu estaba conmigo y estaba igual o más furiosa que yo.<p>

-Díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo el nuevo director, era blanco pegándole a pálido, sus ojos eran amarillentos, su cabello era largo y oscuro, se me figuraba que era una serpiente humana.

-Bueno, director Orochimaru-sama, estamos aquí porque no estamos de acuerdo con su decisión de excluir a las mujeres de los equipos deportivos- dije de manera firme, el me miro como analizándome, su mirada me atemorizaba, sin embargo no se lo demostré.

-¿Puedo conocer sus motivos?- dijo después de observarme.

-Las mujeres también tenemos derecho de desarrollarnos en el ámbito deportivo, somos tan buenas como los hombres en estos ámbitos y también tenemos derecho a elegir un deporte como actividad extracurricular.

-Sí, señorita Haruno, sin embargo ustedes pueden inscribirse en otra actividad que no sea necesariamente un club deportivo- dijo firme.

-¿Cómo cual señor Orochimaru?- dijo mi amiga Kurumu.

-Existen las manualidades, las porristas, el comité de graduación, los que recaudan fondos para la escuela, entre otras actividades señorita Korono.

-Sin embargo…- trate de decir, pero fui interrumpida.

-No señorita, la discusión termino. Las mujeres no son lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes como para pertenecer a un club deportivo y esa es mi última palabra.

-Pero…- trate de decir.

-Eso no es justo señor Orochimaru- dijo mi amiga, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de este hombre.

-Por favor, salgan de mi oficina y regresen a sus casas.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que vuelva a poner los equipos femeninos- dijo mi amiga cruzándose de brazos retando al director.

* * *

><p>Minutos después nos encontrábamos afuera de la oficina del director, con un papel de detención cada una.<p>

-Creo que no fue buena idea hacer eso- dije resignada.

-Pero es que no es justo Sakura- dijo mi amiga aun molesta.

-Lo sé Kurumu, pero no debiste ponerte en ese plan- dije en forma de regaño.

-Pero es que… ash- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Como les fue chicas?- dijo tímidamente Aiko, después de que llegamos a la cancha donde las demás chicas y los chicos nos estaban esperando, le mostré mi reporte de detención y ella bajo la cabeza- supongo que mal.

-Lo lamento chicas- dijo el entrenador- si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor díganme- ofreció, los ojos me brillaron ante la maravillosa idea que tuve.

-Inclúyanos en el equipo masculino- dije animosa.

-Sakura- rio un poco y después me miro de nuevo- Otra cosa, eso no- dijo firme.

-¿Por qué no?- dije ofendida- somos tan buenas como el equipo masculino.

-Chicas, en pocas semanas se acercan los juegos del campeonato, no puedo incluirlas seria una desventaja- dijo el entrenador.

-Hola bonita- dijo Kei, mi novio, mientras se acercaba.

-Hola- dije saludándolo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Kei.

-Las chicas quieren entrar al equipo masculino- dijo irónico el entrenador.

-Deben estar bromeando- dijo mi novio, me ofendí claramente.

-Señoritas, son excelentes pero no son tan fuertes, rápidas y resistentes como los hombres, lo lamento.

-Ok, Kei tu eres el capitán, dile al entrenador que piensas de esto- dije, esperando que mi novio me apoyara como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Sakura, el entrenador tiene razón- dijo decepcionándome por completo.

-Hace un momento dijiste que yo era mejor que la mayoría del equipo masculino- dije con obviedad y un poco molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los demás chicos, sorprendidos y un poco molestos.

-No, Sakura yo nunca dije eso- dijo después de las miradas fulminantes que sus compañeros le regalaban.

-Claro, ahora mientes, sabes que…- estaba dispuesta a decirle hasta de lo que se moriría.

-Sakura, ya basta, termino la discusión- dijo, seguido de ánimos por parte de los demás hombres.

- De acuerdo, termino la relación, adiós- dije para después caminar, alejándome de él.

-Espera, Sakura, no hagas esto- dijo, tomándome del brazo para evitar que me fuera- Solo no quiero que te lastimen, entiende.

-Awww – dije después de poner cara tierna- eres un estúpido- dije cambiando mi semblante, le lance el balón que cargaba directo en la cara y camine alejándome de él.

-Vuelvan al entrenamiento- escuche al entrenador gritar después de habernos ido.

* * *

><p>Iba llegando a mi casa después del peor día de mi vida, había terminado con mi novio, y no solo eso descubrí que es un estúpido machista, mi equipo que era mi pasión había sido eliminado y ahora tendría que enfrentarme a las locuras de mi madre.<p>

Caminaba con mi balón de futbol en mano, mi mochila de entrenamiento, mi capucha puesta y mis audífonos con la canción Here Without you de uno de mis grupos favoritos 3 Doors Down.

Abrí el portón de la gran casa de mi madre, ignorando todo a mí alrededor e inundándome en mi propia tristeza, y es que no era para menos, amaba el equipo de futbol y no pude hacer nada por salvarlo, en cuanto a Kei decidí que no vale la pena sufrir por eso, así que no lo hice.

De pronto sentí como alguien me tocaba del hombro y me volteaba bruscamente, en cuando sentí esa mano sobre mi hombro pensé que si era Kei le daría un golpe muy fuerte, pero al voltearme me tome con la mirada de Setsuna Matsuoka, la novia de mi hermano, una chica rubia de ojos azules, con un cuerpo despampanante.

-¡Auch!- emití al momento de haber sido jalada de una forma tan brusca.

-Ahh- dijo con decepción en sus ojos- eres tú- dijo después de soltarme, la mire fulminante pero ella lo ignoro.- Tú y tu hermano se parecen por atrás, debe ser por tu falta de curvas- dijo mientras recorría las suyas como mostrándome lo que según ella yo no tenía.

-Ay que tierna eres- dije sarcástica- también te quiero, me alegra verte- dije aun de la misma manera.

-¿Donde está Gaara?- dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-No lo sé, ¿Tengo cara de niñera?- dije como si fuera obvio que yo no sepa.

-Hazme un favor ¿si cariño?- dijo, rodé los ojos fastidiada- recuérdale a tu hermano que tiene suerte de tenerme como su novia, y que me llame si no quiere dejar de ser mi novio.

-Claro, me encantaría ayudarte- dije de manera sarcástica lo que ella noto- veré si le interesa- dije fastidiada.

Ella se volteo y camino hacia su lujoso auto, tipo de las muñecas barbies, realmente me hartaba esa mujer, no entendía como era que mi hermano seguía como una arpía como esa.

* * *

><p>Entre a mi casa y hay estaba esperándome mi madre, me miro con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Sakura, ven aquí- dijo tomándome del brazo para jalarme.

-Ahora no madre, no estoy de humor- dije tirando mis cosas al sofá.

-Vamos, te alegrara- dijo, me tapo los ojos con sus manos- mantén los ojos cerrados ¿sí?- camino, escuchaba sus tacones contra el suelo de madera de la casa- No hagas trampa- bufe fastidiada- ¡sorpresa!- grito, abrí los ojos y me sorprendí demasiado, pero no era una sorpresa buena.

-Mamá, ya te lo he dicho muchísimas veces, no me gustan los vestidos- la sonrisa de mi madre se desvaneció mientras sostenía un vestido corto de color fiusha con corte en V, unas decoraciones con piedritas brillantes en este, manga corta y un encaje en la falda finalmente un cinturón negro como decoración.

-Pero este vestido te quedara precioso para la fiesta de graduación- Dijo mi madre mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de esperanza.

-Mamá hablo enserio, no usare esa cosa que solo degrada a las mujeres, es una excusa para que los hombres puedan ver más de lo debido- dije cruzándome de brazos, diario era lo mismo, la misma batalla campal contra mi madre.

-Pero a Kei le encantaría verte con esto puesto- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa como si según ella hubiera tocado el punto exacto para convencerme.

-Otra razón más para no ponerme esa cosa que muy apenas cubrirá mi cuerpo- dije molesta y comencé a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

-¿Cómo es que prefieres patear un balón todo el día que hacer cosas de mujeres?- pregunto mi madre un poco molesta.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo. El equipo de futbol femenino fue eliminado- dije un poco entristecida y molesta a la vez.

-¿No más futbol?- pregunto mi madre sorprendida- que triste- dijo mientras tomaba el vestido, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, veo que te entristece mucho- dije sarcástica.

-Vamos hija, a Kei le encantara este vestido y más si tu lo traes puesto- dijo, poniéndome el vestido casi en la mera cara, fruncí mi entrecejo.

-¡Ya basta madre!- dije claramente molesta- Termine con Kei

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El era un buen muchacho- dijo entristecida.

-No quiero hablar de eso madre- dije continuando con mi labor de subir las escaleras para aislarme de la sociedad.

-Pero él era tan lindo, tan dulce, me agradaba- dijo bajando la cabeza mientras un aura triste la rodeaba.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no sales con el madre?- dije molesta entrando a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta atrás de mi.

* * *

><p>-Hola Gaara- salude a mi hermano mayor que estaba empacando desesperadamente- Setsuna vino a buscarte- dije fastidiada- ¿Oye?- lo llame, me miro fugazmente- ¿Cómo es que andas con esa tipa?- pregunte curiosa.<p>

-mmm- se rasco la barbilla para aparentar que lo pensaba- cosa de hombres, no lo entenderías- dijo, rodé los ojos, me imaginaba la razón.

- Pero, es de lo peor, es una arpía- dije, el rio y yo también. Cerró su maleta y la aventó por la ventana de la habitación- Gaara, ¿sabes que hay una puerta al frente?

-Sí, pero mi madre me vería- dijo mientras arrojaba mas de sus pertenencias por la ventana- Ella cree que yo estoy con papá y el cree que estoy con mamá. – me recosté y comencé a lanzar mi balón mientras jugaba con el- Y en poco tiempo ellos creerán que estaré en la universidad, eso es lo bueno del divorcio.

-Gaara, ¿A dónde iras? O ¿Por qué estas aventando todas esas cosas por la ventana?- dije confundida.

-Iré a Nueva York, tengo un concierto en grande con mi banda y no me lo perderé.

-Pero ¿y la escuela?- cuestione incrédula.

-Sí, ¿puedes ayudarme?- dijo, levante ambas cejas incrédula- Llama a la escuela, finge que eres mamá y diles que… que estoy enfermo, algo que dure unos 15 días.

-Gaara, te acaban de correr de la universidad en la que estabas, ¿no podrías ser más considerado y pensar en tu futuro?

-Lo estoy haciendo, mi futuro es la música… en fin, ayúdame ¿si?, te daré lo que quieras- dijo y salto por la ventana.

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!- grite, mi madre entro a mi habitación.

-¿Hablabas con tu hermano?- pregunto mientras cargaba el fastidioso vestido de hace unos momentos.

-ammm…- tome el teléfono rápidamente- si, por teléfono, el está con papá… Adiós papá- fingí hablar con ellos y que colgaba el teléfono.

-Sakura- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- iremos a una fiesta el fin de semana que viene, ¿no te gustaría llevar este vestido?

-No madre, ya te lo dije, no usare algo más corto que mi short de entrenamiento.

-A veces pienso que estoy con tu hermano en vez de contigo- dijo y salió de mi habitación.

Me mire al espejo, tome una foto de mi hermano que estaba en mi tocador y mis ojos brillaron con malicia ante la maravillosa idea que había surcado mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>OwO me divertí tanto escribiendo esto.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios que serán los que determinaran si sigo escribiendo o no esta historia. **

**Cuidense, los quiero. **

**EndlessloveStory **


	2. Haciendo el ridiculo

**Aquí tienen la continuación, espero y sea de su agrado :B**

* * *

><p>-Sakura- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- iremos a una fiesta el fin de semana que viene, ¿no te gustaría llevar este vestido?<p>

-No madre, ya te lo dije, no usare algo más corto que mi short de entrenamiento.

-A veces pienso que estoy con tu hermano en vez de contigo- dijo y salió de mi habitación.

Me mire al espejo, tome una foto de mi hermano que estaba en mi tocador y mis ojos brillaron con malicia ante la maravillosa idea que había surcado mi mente.

* * *

><p>Llame a mis amigas, les encanto mi maravillosa idea, Kurumu llamo a uno de sus amigos y dijo que nos llevaría a verlo. Baje de mi habitación después de cambiarme de ropa, me puse una blusa roja de manga corta ajustada a mi figura, unos jeans y mis converse, cero maquillaje y cero accesorios. Sujete mi cabello improvisadamente, dejando que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran delicadamente sobre mi rostro.<p>

-¡Madre ahorita regreso!- grite como de costumbre cuando salgo, vi hacia adelante y hay estaban mis amigas,

Aiko tenía puesto una blusa de color gris de manga corta y corte en V en el cuello, unos pantalones cortos a media pantorrilla, unos tacones bajos de color plata, brazaletes plateados y un bonito cinturón por arriba de su blusa, sin maquillaje, su cabello largo y castaño estaba suelto con un par de broches adornándolo.

Kurumu traía una blusa blanca estampada, una falda azul que comenzaba desde su cintura hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas con un encaje negro en la parte de abajo, unos tacones altos de color azul, un collar negro al igual que el dibujo de su blusa, el cabello suelto y planchado, un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos, mejillas y labios, tan femenina como siempre, ahora entendía porque mi madre la estimaba tanto.

Subimos al auto de Kurumu y ella condujo hasta una estética, entramos y un tipo con muy buen aspecto y muy atractivo la saludo, el era azabache, delgado y blanco. Traía unos jeans de color negro, una playera azul y un chaleco de color negro encima, para terminar unos tenis de color azul al igual que su camisa.

-Hola Sai- dijo Kurumu- ellas son mis amigas Sakura y Aiko, queremos pedirte un favor- dijo, Sai la miro con curiosidad- ¿Podrías hacer que Sakura pareciera un chico?- dijo con brillo en los ojos, Aiko y yo pusimos la misma cara de por favor que ella, parecida a la del gato con botas cuando quiere que shrek haga algo.

El nos miro por unos segundos y después soltó la carcajada.

-¿No estarán hablando enserio verdad?- dijo.

-Claro que si- dije- quiero mostrarle a los hombres que soy tan buena como ellos en el futbol- dije y el asintió con entendimiento.

-Creo que los golpes de los balones les están afectando- dijo y cruzamos los brazos ofendidas.

-Vamos, es un buen plan, nadie la reconocerá- dijo Aiko animando a Sai a hacerlo.

-No, no lo es, la descubrirán, por la voz, los ademanes, los pechos…- trataba de decir todo lo que haría que eso sucediera

-Nadie conoce a Gaara en la universidad, eso no será problema- afirmo Kurumu.

-Aun así, intentare actuar mas como hombre- dije decidida, el sonrió.

-Esta bien- dijo alegrándonos- Vengan el día que ella tenga que irse y lo hare.

-Mañana- asegure, el sonrió- gracias- dije y salimos de hay.

* * *

><p>Llegue a mi casa, subí las escaleras y comencé a empacar, mañana seria un duro día así que me asegure de llevar lo necesario, metí ropa de mi hermano en la maleta, y también un poco de mi ropa. Zapatos de mi hermano y unos míos, cepillo de dientes, toalla de baño, y… tampones creo que la razón de esto es obvia, así que los escondí en algún lugar de la maleta.<p>

Baje con mi madre, la cual estaba confeccionándome otro de sus extraños vestidos, bufe y camine hacia ella.

-Madre, me iré con mi padre mañana- dije avisándole en lugar de pedirle permiso.

-No, no lo harás hasta que vayas conmigo y uses uno de estos vestidos- dijo autoritaria.

-Espera mamá, ya lo pensé… sabes que Setsuna vive cerca de la casa de mi padre y estaba pensando que tal vez ella podría enseñarme como ser mas femenina- al terminar de decir esto mi madre sonrió y me abrazo.

-Ay hija, me haces tan feliz- dijo y después me soltó.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me levante, me bañe me puse una blusa de color verde aqua, unos jeans ajustados y mis converse de siempre, baje las escaleras y mi madre estaba abajo.<p>

-Adiós madre, te veo luego- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Anda ve y diviértete, por cierto, la próxima semana es el carnaval así que tendrás que ir y ayudarme con un puesto- dijo cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta.

-Esta bien madre, te veo en una semana.

-Tu hermano también dijo que estaría hay, así que por favor recuérdaselo- dijo, levante mi mano en son de despedida y Kurumu estaba esperándome en la entrada.

Subí a su auto y llegamos a donde Sai se encontraba, el estaba esperándonos, me senté en una silla y comenzó mi transformación.

* * *

><p>Al terminar estaba con los pechos vendados, una peluca con el corte igual al de mi hermano, cejas postizas para aparentar grosor (se que Gaara no tiene cejas realmente pero aquí esta normalito) y un tatuaje temporal en mi frente con la palabra amor en japonés igual que el. Traía puesto el uniforme de la universidad de mi hermano, que consta de un pantalón gris, una camisa de vestir color blanco con una corbata guinda y un saco de color azul marino, para terminar zapatos de vestir negros.<p>

Llegue a la universidad en el auto de Sai quien se había ofrecido a llevarme, abrí la puerta y ya estando afuera voltee a verlo.

-¿Seguro que puedo hacer esto?- dije asustada.

-Si, estoy seguro ahora ve- dijo Sai con una gota resbalándole por su nuca ante mi bipolaridad.

-Uff- suspire- Hola- salude a un par de chicos que pasaron enfrente de mi, me correspondieron el saludo y subí rápidamente al auto y cerré la puerta- No, no puedo Sai, se dieron cuenta, regresemos- dije completamente asustada.

-Tranquila Sakura- dijo Sai que estaba dentro del auto- no se dio cuenta solo te saludo.

-¿Estas seguro?- dije con la respiración agitada.

-Si- dijo el- estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, vamos no pase tanto tiempo arreglándote, no fue nada fácil hacer que tu parecieras un chico.

-No, no, no- dije terca- regresemos, por favor, no puedo- dije nerviosa y asustada.

-No regresaremos ahora baja- se bajo el del auto, abrió mi puerta y me saco de una manera algo brusca ya que yo opuse resistencia- repasémoslo una vez mas- dijo ya cuando estaba yo abajo- habla.

-amm- me aclare la garganta- hola chicos como están- dije fingiendo mi vos para que sonara un poco mas ronca.

-camina- me ordeno.

Camine como el me había enseñado, el sonrió complacido.

-saca una flema- lo mire incrédula- hazlo- volvió a ordenar, lo hice y en mi opinión fue asqueroso pero los hombres suelen hacerlo- estoy orgulloso- dijo y me abrazo.

-suéltame, arruinas mi reputación masculina- dije después de golpearlo levemente.

-jeje- rio un poco- se buen muchacho- dijo y subió al auto para irse.

* * *

><p>Comencé a caminar, saludando a los chicos y chicas que me miraban, incluidos los profesores, estaba un poco nerviosa pero intente aparentar que no lo estaba.<p>

Llegue a mi habitación, me di ánimos y abrí la puerta esperando no encontrar algo extraño. Y lo que vi fue tres chicos muy apuestos, uno de ellos era rubio con ojos azules usaba unos bóxers de color naranja y una playera negra, otro era peliblanco con ojos turquesa traía unos bóxers negros y una playera azul, y el otro era pelinegro y sus ojos eran oscuros únicamente traía unos bóxers azules puestos.

-Hola- salude, ellos me miraron para después voltear cada quien a lo suyo, el rubio y el peliblanco jugaban videojuegos en la televisión y el otro estaba leyendo un libro encima de una de las camas.

-¿Tu como te llamas?- pregunto el pelinegro dejando de lado su libro, me sonroje un poco pero intente que no se notara.

-Sa…- me aclare la garganta e intente contestar otra vez- Gaara Haruno ¿y ustedes?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki y el peliblanco es Suigetsu Hozuki son del dormitorio de a lado- dijo amablemente.

-Hola- salude, ellos me miraron y saludaron también- oigan ¿ustedes saben cuando son las practicas de futbol?

-En un par de horas ¿juegas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si, soy centro delantero- dije, ellos me miraron incrédulos- ¿y ustedes juegan?- pregunte, mientras comenzaba a desempacar.

-Si- contesto el azabache- soy delantero, Naruto y Suigetsu son medio campistas.

-Genial- conteste mientras desempacaba y se me cayeron unas cuantas cosas.

-Oye amigo ¿Por qué tienes tampones hay?- pregunto el peliblanco, me sonroje un poco por la pena y voltee para ver si efectivamente se me habían caído al suelo, los tome y balbucee un poco.

-ohm pues…- balbuceaba intentando encontrar una explicación en mi cerebro- es que me sangra la nariz y los uso para que lo absorba, funciona muy bien- dije para guardarlos apresuradamente.

Ellos rieron a carcajadas, tal vez por la tontería que había dicho.

-Amigo, te toco un tipo muy raro, es un fenómeno- dijo el peliblanco entre carcajadas mientras el rubio le daba una palmadita en la espalda en son de consuelo, me sentí como una tonta.

* * *

><p>Era hora de la práctica de futbol, el entrenador daba el típico discurso que dan los entrenadores al principio de un ciclo.<p>

-Deben dar lo mejor de ustedes, en este entrenamiento seleccionare a los que se quedan, las reservas y los que se van- dijo autoritario, pase saliva con dificultad debido a que su voz era muy tétrica. El era peli plateado, con ojos oscuros, usaba un parche y una mascara que tapaba la parte baja de su rostro dejando a la vista solo su ojo derecho.

-¡Comiencen a jugar! Playeras contra desnudos.

-Disculpe- hable, debía evitar que me quitaran la playera por obvias razones, el me miro con atención- debo jugar con playera porque soy alérgico al sol- trate de sonar segura, el me miro frio y calculador, de verdad me asustaba su mirada gélida.

-Bueno, queremos que estés cómodo aquí- me miro con sarcasmo, temí por mi vida en ese momento- así que correré detrás de ti con una sombrilla ¿estas de acuerdo?- dijo, escuche las burlas de mis compañeros debo admitir que fue gracioso imaginarlo de ese modo- conserva tu playera- dijo y sonó su silbato.

Después de saltos, correr tanto alrededor de la cancha, pasar el balón de aquí para allá, correr tras el, ser golpeada y tacleada por mis compañeros, varias caídas, abdominales y lagartijas me sentía totalmente exhausta y comprendí que el entrenamiento de los hombres era aun mas difícil que el de las mujeres, mucho mas difícil.

-¡Alto!- grito el entrenador, todos pararon de hacer flexiones y se sentaron en el pasto, incluyéndome- ahora los dividiré, en jugadores y banca, los de la banca no se sientan mal, son parte del equipo solo que no jugaran.

Suspire y rezaba internamente por quedar en los jugadores, aunque veía muy lejana esa posibilidad ya que no tengo la misma condición que ellos y para mi esto fue muy difícil.

-Akimichi- comenzó a nombrar y le dio una playera amarilla al mencionado- Nara, Aburame, Yakushi y…- rezaba internamente, que no sea yo, que no sea yo- Haruno.

Un aura triste me rodeo al escuchar mi apellido, pero ni modo, yo en el fondo sabia que no quedaría, así que tratare de no deprimirme y hare lo que sea para ganar un puesto.

- para el resto felicidades jugaran- dijo el entrenador Kakashi- ahora vayan a ducharse.

-¿Ducharse?- dije en voz baja y un poco asustada porque tendría que estar desnuda frente a todos, camine temerosa hacia las regaderas siguiéndolos a todos, buscando una forma de zafarme de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! Y ahora como se saldrá Saku de esta D:<strong>

**En el próximo capitulo lo averiguaran :B**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo e imaginándome a saku toda asustada por estar con hombres**

**En fin, espero les guste**

**Dejen reviews *w***

**SayoooC:**

**EndlessloveStory**


	3. Esa chica rubia

**Kyaa! Aquí esta la conti, espero les guste… yo me divertí tanto escribiendo, y espero entiendan, dudas y aclaraciones dejen un comentario.**

* * *

><p>-¿Ducharse?- dije en voz baja y un poco asustada porque tendría que estar desnuda frente a todos, camine temerosa hacia las regaderas siguiéndolos a todos, buscando una forma de zafarme de esto.<p>

-Haruno, no hay baño para ti- me llamo el entrenador, mas tarde le pondría un altar por salvarme de esto- la directora quiere verte en su oficina- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la oficina de la directora, ella aun no llegaba pero su secretaria me había dejado pasar. Estaba sentada en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio, un poco asustada, temerosa de que me haya descubierto.<p>

Mire a lado de su escritorio, estaba un gran mueble, supuse que hay archivaban los expedientes de los alumnos, me levante curiosa y comencé a husmear los expedientes buscando el de mi hermano, cuando por fin lo vi, era inmenso y tenia Gaara Haruno escrito a lado. Estaba dispuesta a sacarlo cuando escucho ruidos afuera, cierro el cajón de golpe y la manga de mi playera se atora en el.

-Buenas tardes, señor Haruno- dijo la directora al entrar.

Ella era hermosa, parecía que tenia unos 35 años, era rubia con ojos color miel su cintura era pequeña y sus pechos eran aun mas grandes que los de Kurumu. Traía puesta una falda negra un poco mas arriba que su rodilla, una blusa blanca arriba y un bonito saco de color gris entallado, accesorios como collares y aretes y su cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas bajas dejando que unos cuantos cabellos cayeran suavemente en su cara.

-Buenas tardes directora Tsunade- dije educada, tratando de ocultar que estaba atrapada entre los archiveros- supe que quería verme.

-Si, quería darte la bienvenida, llevamos poco tiempo que dimos inicio a clases pero aun así eres nuevo en esta institución- dijo educada, acercándose un poco a mi- así que bienvenido, dime ¿como te has sentido en esta escuela?

-amm, bien- conteste rápido mientras intentaba zafarme ya que ella se había acercado y no quería que lo notara.

-Claro, veamos tu expediente Gaara- dijo abriendo el cajón liberándome- Bien te atrape- dijo, me asuste de sobremanera pero intente disimularlo.

-No quieres sentarte a conversar conmigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto, suspire aliviada.

-No no es eso señora, yo…- estaba nerviosa, rayos tengo que controlarme comencé a pensar.

-Bueno, Gaara, ¿te gusta nuestra escuela?

-Es bonita- conteste.

-Sabes- ella sonrió- yo también fue una alumna como tu, me expulsaban de casi todas las escuelas… pero eso paso cuando los dinosaurios habitaban el planeta, ya sabes.

-La verdad…- respondí- usted se ve muy joven.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa amigable- bueno, es por eso que tengo un cierto interés por los alumnos como tu- dijo y se inclino dejándome ver su escote- así que no tengas miedo si me aparezco de ves en cuando a ver como van las cosas.

-Si, no se preocupe, usted siempre es bienvenida- dije un poco nerviosa ya que esta mujer parecía que quería seducirme.

-Bien, ahora retírate- dijo y me levante, di una pequeña reverencia y salí por la puerta apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>Ya estando afuera cerré la puerta, di la vuelta para irme y tropecé.<p>

Estaba en el suelo, con un gran dolor en mi trasero ante semejante golpe que me había dado, abrí los ojos y vi a una chica en la misma posición que yo, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y sus libros yacían en el suelo, seguramente se le habían caído con el choque.

Le ayude a levantarlos lo mas rápido que pude y ella al verme se sonrojo y comenzó a ayudarme levantarlos rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- escuche y ambos volteamos y estaba la directora mirándonos.

-Oh, se están conociendo que lindo- dijo la directora mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba- comunicación entre un hombre y una mujer, que bonito- decía cantarinamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de ambos.

Los dos la veíamos como bicho raro y ella se metió a su oficina de nuevo, ella rio y me contagio la risa.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy- dije cuando ya ella se había levantado y todo estaba en su lugar- oye que bonitos zapatos- dije al ver lo hermosos que eran, creo que después de todo si soy un poco femenina.

-¿Te gustan?- pregunto ella entusiasmada.

-Claro, son hermosos- dije sin preocuparme por fingir mi voz, pero al parecer ella no lo había notado, ni yo tampoco- ¿dónde los compraste?- pregunte curiosa.

-En Qte- dijo, me sorprendí.

-¿Allí venden zapatos?- pregunte incrédula.

-Si, junto a los accesorios.

-Genial- dije con un aura brillante rodeándome, después recordé lo que estaba haciendo y no quería parecer un hombre maricón- amm, bueno, me voy, mis amigos me esperan.

-Si, esta bien- dijo ella y me aleje.

* * *

><p>Caminaba en la fila de la cafetería, golpeándome mentalmente por no hacer nada bien, como es que como chica soy demasiado masculina, prácticamente un asco y como hombre soy un bicho raro y fenómeno de la sociedad, ahora creerán que soy maricón y lo peor es que mi hermano me matara por acabar con su reputación de hombre heterosexual. Esto no podría estar peor.<p>

Era mi turno y había pedido un sándwich, una manzana y un jugo. Caminaba buscando un lugar libre y vi a los muchachos que estaban en mi habitación cuando llegue. Me senté junto a ellos.

-Hola amigos ¿Qué tal? Eso de la selección es totalmente incorrecto ¿verdad? Ponerme en la banca, es ridículo… ¿cierto?- sabia que me golpearían con uno de sus comentarios o simplemente no responderían pero quería saber que pensaban de mi como futbolista.

Nadie contesto, simplemente me ignoraron, un aura gris me rodeo.

-En unas semanas competiremos contra una preparatoria, Konoha High School- dijo el chico pelinegro.

-Mi hermana estudia hay, y también el estúpido de su ex novio Kei Takishima- dije molesta.

-¿El? Yo lo conozco, es una niñita, no sabe ni patear bien el balón, la última vez que me lo encontré jugamos y salió llorando- dijo Sasuke y todos comenzaron a reír, yo me sorprendí.

-¿Lo hiciste llorar?- pregunte.

-Claro que lo hizo- contesto el rubio, yo emití un wow de sorpresa- Fue tan divertido.

-Oye, ¿tu hermana es guapa?- pregunto el chico de ojos amatistas.

-Supongo que si, ella tiene una linda forma de ser- dije y ellos hicieron una mueca como diciéndome ''¿enserio?'' y expresión aburrida en sus rostros.

-Mira Sasuke quien va por allá- dijo el rubio, Sasuke volteo y

-Oh mira esa rubia, esta como quiere- dije, mientras mi yo interno vomitaba, era la misma chica con la que me puse a hablar de zapatos y tiendas.

-No hables de ella así, por favor- dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es tu novia?- dije burlona y los demás se mofaron de el, mientras este me fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso quisiera- dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke lo miro como a mi y el se aguanto las ganas de seguirse burlando.

-Ella es Ino Yamanaka, antes salía con un tipo pero salió muy mal de esa relación- comenzó a decirme Naruto- su autoestima esta muy bajo.

-Y por eso Sasuke tiene una gran oportunidad- dijo Suigetsu y levanto la mano para chocarla contra la de Naruto.

-Exacto amigo- dijo después de chocarlas.

-¿Y quien es el?- pregunte curiosa al ver como un tipo se sentaba a lado de ella- Parece que tienes competencia.

-Solo es Neji, es un completo idiota- dijo Sasuke molesto. Voltee a ver a la chica.

-Se ve… triste- dije- la entiendo, acabo de salir de una mala relación- dije, todos me miraban extraño pero seguí hablando- crees que sabes todo de una persona, que es la perfecta para ti y luego te das cuenta de que fue una gran mentira…- Todos se levantaron y se fueron dejándome hablando sola- ¡Esta bien! ¡Luego los alcanzo!- grite, perfecto ahora me veía mas maricón, malditos impulsos femeninos.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, todos estaban dormidos y yo, yo estaba esperando este momento, salí de mi habitación haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no despertar a mi compañero, llevaba conmigo una pequeña mochila y una toalla.<p>

Al llegar a las duchas comunes, me asegure de estar a salvo, cerré la puerta y mire, no había nadie. Sonreí con triunfo, corrí hacia donde dejábamos la ropa, me quite mi mochila de encima y comencé a desnudarme, empezando por quitarme las vendas de los pechos.

Cuando escuche algo, voltee y vi a alguien entrar, era ese chico Neji.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto frio y tratando de ocultar mis pechos ya desvendados lo mire confundida.

-Son las duchas ¿no?- dije, como si fuera obvio- ¿que se hace aquí?- conteste la pregunta con otra, el me miro fulminante.

Vi como otra silueta entraba, y golpeaba a Neji con una toalla.

-Hola amigo- dije, saludando a la persona que había entrado, quien únicamente traía puesto un bóxer y podía observar su torso desnudo a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Hola Gaara- dijo Sasuke para comenzar a sacar sus cosas de su mochila: shampoo, toalla.

-Am… nos vemos- dije tomando todo rápidamente y salir de hay, mi plan para tomar una ducha había fracasado.

-ey- me llamo, me detuve en seco y gire- olvidaste esto- dijo extendiéndome las vendas que me había quitado hace unos momentos.

-etto… gracias- dije después de tomarlas y salir prácticamente corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Corríamos por el campo de futbol, me dirigía a la portería contraria, uno de mis compañeros yacía en el suelo debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, otro había sido pateado en sus partes nobles y se doblaba debido al dolor, yo corría con miedo, traía el vestido que mi madre estaba necia en que yo usara, escuchaba como las porristas gritaban ''Gaara''. Tenía el balón en mi poder, podía sentir como todos los demás me miraban hambrientos y se abalanzaban sobre mí que difícilmente podía esquivarlos. El campo de soccer se había convertido en una guerra a sangre fría donde difícilmente saldríamos vivos. Vi al frente ahí estaba Kei escuche como decía, ''vamos niñita dame lo mejor que tengas''. Patee el balón y resbale con los tacones golpeándome de lleno contra el suelo. Todos se burlaban de mí, escuchaba las risas y las crueles bromas que hacían.<em>

Sentí como un balde de agua helada me levantaba de mi horrible pesadilla, y como unos fuertes brazos me jalaban y me arrastraban por todo el dormitorio, gritaba y pedía ayuda pero nadie atendía. La persona dejo de arrastrarme.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al infierno!- escuche como gritaba una voz masculina. Con una linterna alumbraba a mí y a otros 4 muchachos. Nos lanzaban cosas de las cuales no sabia su paradero o que eran, solo se que se sentía asqueroso.

-¡Bancas!- escuche otra voz que nos gritaba- ¡Quítense la ropa!

-¡Que se la quiten, que se la quiten!- escuchaba otros gritos masculinos, Kami, todo el equipo de futbol estaba aquí.

Podía observar como los otros 4 se quitaban la ropa apresurados, yo miraba hacia todos lados buscando una forma de salvar mi trasero. Me escabullí entre los presentes y presione el botón de alerta de incendios. Todos lo oyeron y salieron apresurados de hay.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día, esa había sido una noche demasiado larga para mi gusto. Primero perdí mi oportunidad de bañarme, tuve una pesadilla y casi me quedaba desnuda frente a todos los hombres del equipo de futbol.<p>

Tome mi celular y marque un numero, sonó y contestaron.

-¿Bueno?- contesto una voz masculina.

-Sai, ven y sácame de aquí.

-¿Ahora que sucedió?- pregunto tranquilo e indiferente.

-Todos creen que soy un perdedor, maricón, huelo mal, no quede en el equipo, soy una banca, ven y sálvame- dije en forma de suplica y llanto.

-¿Y que hago?- pregunto.

-Recógeme, llévame a casa y asegúrate de que no vuelva a hacer una locura de estas.

-No- dijo firme.

-Por favor Sai- dije suplicante.

-Mira Sakura, no se que decirte de lo del equipo de futbol, pero en cuanto a lo social puedo ayudarte- dijo, mis esperanzas volvieron.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte entusiasmada.

-Si, vamos a enseñarles a todos que eres un verdadero hombre.

-¿Y como haremos eso?- pregunte incrédula.

-Tu solo escucha- dijo e impaciente puse atención a lo que el diría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y ahora que harán?<strong>

**¿Sakura demostrara que es un verdadero hombre?**

**¿Cómo rayos harán eso?**

**¿Sakura se vera envuelta en mas líos?**

**¿Algún día le quitaran la ropa a Sakura?**

**¿Jugar futbol en tacones se podrá?**

**Bueno, aquí esta…**

**Luego les traigo la conti,**

**De verdad me estoy divirtiendo :B**

**Dejen Rewiews c:**


	4. El plan de Sai

Era fin de semana y en la universidad nos permiten salir por un rato durante este tiempo.

Ya se encontraba todo listo, estaba dispuesta a seguir el increíble plan de Sai. Me encontraba afuera del restaurante en el que estaban mis compañeros, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Naruto.

Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla holgado y una camiseta color negro con el estampado de una de mis bandas favoritas: Guns n' roses, unos converse y la peluca con el peinado de mi hermano. Esperaba la señal de Sai desde mi boquitoqui de pronto escuche como este sonaba.

-Sakura, entra- escuche, lo apague y lo guarde en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

Entre, mire a mi alrededor y los vi, estaban sentados en una mesa de esas que están pegadas en la pared y los asientos están pegados en el suelo. Estaban Sasuke y Naruto en un lado y Suigetsu en el otro.

Ellos voltearon a verme sin disimular, les regrese la mirada y salude.

-Hola- podía notar lo incómodos que se sentían ya que Suigetsu prácticamente estaba acostado en el asiento, supongo que para evitar que yo me sentara.

Una chica se me acerco con porte sensual, vestía una falda corta, una camiseta azul y unos tacones negros.

-¿Gaara?- escuche la voz de mi amiga- ¡Gaara eres tu!- dijo alegre para después abrazarme.

-Hola K_urumu_- dije y la abrace por la cintura - ¿Cómo estas hermosa?

-Extrañándote mucho, pienso mucho en ti- dijo separándose un poco pero con sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Lo siento Kurumu, estoy en otra escuela y ya sabes como es esto- dije provocativa.

-Te necesito, mis noches no son lo mismo sin ti- dijo Kurumu y creí que se estaba tomando demasiado enserio su papel, comenzaba a asustarme pero le seguí el juego.

-Lo siento querida, así son las cosas- conteste, ella inclino su cabeza e hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, llámame, ¿lo prometes?- dijo berrinchuda, asentí con una sonrisa de lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo con una sonrisa.

Mientras volteaba hice como que le miraba el trasero de una manera provocativa casi como si lo deseara, mi yo interno lloraba de asco por imaginarme a mi y a Kurumu practicando una escena Yuri.

Gire y vi a mis compañeros -Mujeres- dije con una expresión de fastidio.

-Si, te entiendo- escuche que dijo el peliblanco, los demás solo asintieron.

-¿Gaara? ¿Eres tu?- escuche otra voz a mis espaldas, increíblemente se trataba de Aiko, no podía creer que la convencieron de hacer esto. Ella traía puesto un vestido de color verde mas corto de lo que ella acostumbra usar, también traía unos tacones blancos y su cabello suelto, jamás la había visto así y debo admitir que se veía hermosa.

-Hola Aiko- dije y la abrace por la cintura como a Kurumu.

-Feliz de verte después de que nos dejaras en la escuela- dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora, la cual no sabía que ella podía hacer.

-Bueno, llega el momento de cambios, hay que avanzar, ya sabes- conteste tratando de parecer relajado, me recargue en los asientos y la abrace.

-Lo se, te extraño mucho, es difícil intentar vivir sin ti- dijo aparentando tristeza, la verdad la actuación se le daba muy bien.

-Hermosa, las cosas cambian, debes aprender a superarlo- conteste.

-Me tengo que ir, espero verte de nuevo- dijo berrinchuda y tomando mis manos, se dio la vuelta y le di una nalgada ella se fue con una gran sonrisa.

-Adiós- dije ella se fue y voltee a ver a mis amigos, sus caras de sorpresa y envidia no tenían precio- Mujeres- repetí. Camine y me aleje un poco de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov' Naruto.<strong>

-Chicos tal vez el tonto, no sea tan tonto- dijo Sasuke, yo pensé lo mismo y al parecer por la cara de Suigetsu el también. El si que nos había dado una gran sorpresa, ya habíamos comenzado a creer que era uno de esos tipos maricones que intentaba encajar en la sociedad.

-Si, creo que tienes razón amigo- dije totalmente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Una chica rubia con ojos azules, con cuerpo de infarto se había acercado a nosotros, miro a mis amigos Sasuke y Suigetsu.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Suigetsu, ella se detuvo en seco y puso cara de asco.

-iuug- emitió, Sasuke y yo nos sacamos de onda- ¿Qué? ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- pregunto irónica.

-No yo solo estaba…- trato de defenderse el peliblanco.

-No yo solo estaba…- lo arremedo burlona y aun con su expresión de asco, Sasuke comenzó a reírse al igual que yo- Déjame ponerle un alto a tu estupidez en este momento, las chicas con traseros como el mío no hablan con perdedores con caras como la tuya- dijo ella aun con su expresión de superioridad.

Enseguida la risa de Sasuke inundo mis oídos, pocas veces se reía así y es que no era para más, debieron ver la cara de miedo como la de un perrito abandonado que puso Suigetsu al ser pisoteado.

-Estoy buscando a mi novio Gaara Haruno, ¿lo conocen?- pregunto ella.

Nuestras carcajadas se desvanecieron de inmediato.

-Esta por allí- dijo Sasuke apuntando a Gaara, el estaba con otro chico azabache, ella sonrió complacida y se alejo.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

* * *

><p>-Sakura, no quiero alarmarte, pero una chica viene hacia aquí- dijo Sai, voltee y regrese a la misma posición como si mi cuello fuera un resorte, comenzaba a espantarme.<p>

-Es Setsuna Matsuoka, la novia de mi hermano- dije totalmente espantada.

-Que no se te acerque mucho, se dará cuenta- dijo, me levante y trate de huir.

-¡Gaara!- escuche como me gritaba.

-Aléjate- dije cubriendo mi rostro con un menú del restaurante-Aléjate de mi

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- cuestiono claramente molesta.

-Escúchame, no quiero que te acerques Setsuna, se acabo- dije aun cubriéndome, ella tomo el menú y me lo quito, enseguida voltee para evitar que me viera.

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo ella molesta, comencé a caminar pero ella me seguía.

-No quiero hablar contigo, estas loca- dije y corrí hacia donde estaban los cajeros.

-Gaara, ven aquí ahora- dijo molesta, con una venita hinchándosele en la frente.

-Eres linda Setsuna, eres muy atractiva- dije para tratar de calmarla y escabullirme.

-¿Pero que es esto? ¿Enloqueciste?- preguntaba molesta y gritando.

-Pero hay mujeres mas sexys que tu- dije aun corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- gritaba ella aun persiguiéndome.

-Y la verdad es que…- tome unas pizzas que cargaba un repartidor, eran como 20 pizzas y formaban una torre alta- no puedes ofrecerme absolutamente nada- dije y se las puse en las manos, ella las tomo y escuche un quejido- Y ahora me di cuenta de que tu Setsuna, eres horrenda, eres una zorra y ya no quiero ser tu novio- dije, ella tiro las pizzas y salió corriendo de ese lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

Escuchaba las aclamaciones de mis compañeros y de otros en la escuela que también me habían llamado perdedor, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Naruto se habían levantado para felicitarme.

-Chicos, háganle un lugar a Gaara- dijo Suigetsu y Naruto se hizo a un lado para que yo me sentara. Agradecí internamente a Sai, porque su plan había funcionado.

-Soy tu fan- dijo Naruto, sonreí amigable.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había terminado, era lunes y era día de escuela, me levante mas temprano que todos, me duche y me vestí. Fui a la cafetería a comprar mi desayuno, afortunadamente esta estaba vacía y ya estaban abriendo, compre un plato de fruta y un yogurt y salí de hay. Fui al patio, me senté sola y comencé a comer.<p>

Al terminar, tire las sobras a la basura y me dirigí a la escuela, aun era temprano, pero ya la mayoría estaban levantados y se encontraban con sus amigos.

-¡Hola Gaara!- me saludo un chico del futbol, creo que su nombre era Sasori.

-Hola que onda- conteste.

-ey amigo- dijo un chico con cabello naranja corto y ojos color marrón, es muy guapo, también estaba en el equipo de futbol, creo que su nombre era Pain- Necesito ayuda con mi novia.

-Ven aquí- dije, el se acerco- te ayudare, todo una vida de conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en el laboratorio porque nos tocaba la clase de química, estaba sentada con Naruto, Suigetsu y Sasuke.<p>

-¿Y cuanto llevabas con esa chica?- pregunto Naruto.

-Mucho, parecía que había cometido un terrible crimen y me habían condenado de por vida- respondí y enseguida se escucho una canción inconfundible: Let it be de los Beatles.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba sonando, y mire la pantalla, decía que tenia una llamada de Kei Takishima. Di rechazar

-¿Quién te habla amigo?- pregunto Suigetsu- ¿esa chica Setsuna?

-Si, creo que no me dejara en paz.

-Mira Sasuke- llamo Naruto, todos volteamos- Ino esta en nuestra clase.

-Sasuke, ya deja de sonrojarte, es patético- dije, el estaba mirando al suelo para evitar que vieran su situación, pero yo pude notarla- Te ves ridículo, de verdad- dije.

-Cállate Gaara, no me estoy sonrojando- me respondió molesto.

-Tomen un papel y lean el nombre de su compañero de laboratorio- dijo la maestra, extendiéndonos un contenedor, todos tomamos un papel.

-Hinata Hyuga- leyó Sasuke, volteamos y vimos a una típica nerd, con braquets y lentes, que sonreía- Debe ser una broma- dijo lamentándose.

-Se amable con ella- dije después de golpearlo.

-Si, tal vez ella es buena onda- dijo Naruto, me sorprendí, el se sonrojaba al verla.

-Si, si quitas el asma y los frenos de caballo- dijo Suigetsu, Naruto y yo lo miramos fulminantes.

-Hm- emití mientras desdoblaba el papel- Ino Yamanaka- dije, voltee y ella sonrió y me saludo con su mano, correspondí el saludo.

-¿Tu la conoces?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues, hable con ella unos minutos- conteste recordando como mataba la reputación heterosexual de mi hermano ese día.

-¿Sobre que? Le gusto que le tocaras tú- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Si, le gusto y bastante- dijo Naruto y Suigetsu a la vez.

-Por favor, cálmense- dije un poco molesta.

-Cámbiamela- ordeno Sasuke.

-No puedo, dije su nombre en voz alta- dije y me levante para sentarme con mi compañera.

* * *

><p>-Hola- dijo ella cuando ya me había sentado.<p>

-Hola, creo que no nos habíamos presentado, soy Gaara Haruno- dije y extendí mi mano, ella la tomo y sonrió.

-Ino Yamanaka- me dijo su nombre, voltee y Sasuke me miraba fulminante mientras la chica llamada Hinata se sentaba con el.

-Quiero ser honesto, esto de disecar animales me da un poco de asco, ¿puedes ayudarme?- dije.

-Guau, es difícil escuchar a un hombre diciendo esto- dijo y enseguida sentí como de nuevo la estaba cagando- No te preocupes, esta bien, gracias por decirme.

-Bueno, gracias a ti, dije mientras sacaba un cuaderno de mi mochila.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Escribes poemas?- dijo y prácticamente me lo arrebato de las manos.

-Bueno yo… si- dije un poco apenada de mostrar las canciones de mi hermano.

Ella lo tomo con una sonrisa la cual de inmediato se desvaneció.

-¿No te gustan?- comencé a preocuparme por la cara que puso.

-Son- se callo un momento- hermosas.

-Gracias- dije aparentando pena, yo sabia que las canciones de mi hermano eran hermosas, pero el no me hacia caso.

-Hola Ino- dijo ese chico Neji.

-Hola Neji- dijo ella con expresión de fastidio.

-¿Quieres salir el viernes?- pregunto el.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no, no quiero- dijo ella molesta.

-Oye amigo, déjala en paz- dije defendiéndola.

-No estoy hablando contigo- dijo el mirándome molesto.

-Vete calmando amigo, déjala en paz- dije autoritaria.

-Niño bonito, lárgate- dijo y me empujo, caí al suelo y me moleste.

-Neji, déjalo en paz, lárgate tu- dijo Ino Yamanaka- vete ahora o llamare a la profesora Anko.

Neji se fue e Ino ayudo a levantarme, le dedique una sonrisa y seguimos platicando.

* * *

><p>La clase había terminado, estaba caminando solo por los pasillos para llegar a mi siguiente clase. Cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, me sorprendí de ver quien era, pero ya me podía imaginar el motivo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien sera el que jalo a Sakura?<strong>

**¿Para que habra llamado Kei?**

**¿Quien puede cargar tantas pizzas? o.o**

**Y mas importante aun, ¿quien pidio tantas pizzas? O.O**

**¿Setsuna buscara venganza?**

**¿Cuando empezare con el romance? PRONTO c:**

**Kyaaaa! Que divertido, iba a poner una pelea pero no quiero que Sakura se ponga a pelear con un hombre, suficiente tiene con tratar de ser uno. jijiji x3**

**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios c:**

**Bye.**

**Endlesslovestory.**


	5. Trato hecho y mi perdicion

No me maten! Tengo una excusa, falta de tiempo por trabajo, ademas de que muchas cosas han surgido D:  
>Pero aqui esta la conti, espero que les guste c:<p>

* * *

><p>La clase había terminado, estaba caminando solo por los pasillos para llegar a mi siguiente clase. Cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, me sorprendí de ver quién era, pero ya me podía imaginar el motivo.<p>

-¿Le hablaste de mi?- pregunto el pelinegro con ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

-¿Y que debía decirle?- pregunte incrédula.

-Por favor, eres mi amigo, puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo- lo dijo más como orden que como pregunta, algo que por cierto me molesto, ya que odio que me den órdenes.

-Creo que si ella fuera a salir contigo ya lo habría hecho- dije molesta- así que no creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

-Está bien, te propongo un trato, haz esto y te ayudo en el equipo de futbol- dijo y me sorprendí, una sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza adornaron mi rostro.

-¿Harás que sea mejor para el juego que viene?- pregunte embelesada.

-Lo prometo- dijo y sonreí, asentí y extendí mi mano.

-Trato hecho- dije y chocamos las manos como amigos.

* * *

><p>Estaba toda desparramada en mi cama aun con la ropa de hombre, tenía un dulce sueño donde comía dulces y navegaba en un barco de galleta sobre un rio de chocolate. Cuando de pronto sentí como el barco se volteaba y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo calendo en el suelo, me levante completamente asustada y vi a Sasuke que acababa de voltear mi colchón tirándome contra el piso.<p>

-¡Oye!- exclame adolorida mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Es hora de entrenar flojo naso, levántate- dijo mientras se ponía estilo dictador a lado de mi esperando a que me levantara- Vístete.

-Ah- exclame ya levantada- claro- tome mi ropa y me dirigí al baño

-Puedes hacerlo aquí afuera- dijo y me sonroje.

-No, yo, tengo que hacer mis necesidades- dije sosteniéndome la entrepierna donde se suponía estaba mi paquete- tu entiendes, el rodo los ojos.

-Apúrate- ordeno y yo entre al baño.

* * *

><p>Ya vestida con un short deportivo y una camisa holgada estaba en el campo con Sasuke, el estaba haciendo nominadas mientras yo lo miraba como una niña boba cuando mira a su madre que se está maquillando.<p>

-Quiero ver cuántas haces- dijo y me aventó el balón, que apenas atrape debido a mi falta de concentración.

-Yo... no sé hacerlas- dije y él me miro incrédulo.

-Bien entonces ¡corre!- dijo y comencé a correr espantada.

Al terminar el pre entrenamiento que tuve con Sasuke muy apenas podía sentir mis piernas y solo era capaz de hacer 3 nominadas por lo que supuse no había progresado mucho y justo ahora seguía la escuela y después entrenamiento… Bueno, todo sea por el equipo y por demostrar que las mujeres podemos hacer de todo.

* * *

><p>Mi despertador había sonado y lo apague antes de que Sasuke se levantara, fui a las duchas y me di un baño, enserio nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto sentir el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, termine y me vestí.<p>

Fui al campo e intente hacer nominadas, increíblemente había pasado mi record de ayer… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… y se cayó la pelota, pero ahora vi que Sasuke era un excelente entrenador. Escuche un grito.

-Bien hecho Gaara, estas progresando, pero ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento- Dijo y sonreí emocionada, puso la pelota en el suelo y la pateo golpeándome con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Sasuke tenía una cara indescriptible como si tuviera nauseas o hemorroides o algo por el estilo.

-¿No te dolió?- dijo y caí en cuenta, la pelota me había golpeado donde se supone esta mi paquete, aquel que obviamente no tengo.

-Eh - dije y tome el lugar donde se supone esta mi compañero de batalla- Si, el dolor es insoportable- dije para tirarme al suelo y hacer caras similares a las que hago cuando tengo ese dolor insoportable que nos da a nosotras las mujeres cada 28 días.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas y gracias al entrenamiento de Sasuke había progresado bastante, ahora podía meterme más con mis compañeros, soportaba mucho más el entrenamiento del maestro y tenia mejor condición física.<p>

Por supuesto debía cumplir con mi parte del trato, así que en varias ocasiones trate de emparejar a Ino con Sasuke, claro, sin mucho éxito, pero al menos el ya era capaz de hablarle sin tartamudear… bueno, no mucho.

Sin embargo, algo extraño comenzó a invadirme, me sentía un poco molesta de verlo con ella, o con cualquier otra chica, no sabía porque pero verlo con otra me molestaba. Y una extraña sensación de querer pasar mas y mas tiempo con el comenzaba a invadir mis pensamientos… y solamente esperaba que no fuera lo que estoy pensando que es.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov' XXXX<strong>

No puede ser, he esperado a Ino desde hace mucho tiempo, la conozco desde hace 3 años y siempre he tratado de estar con ella… y ahora llega un tipo raro con complejos de gay y ella… se porta como una adolescente obsesiva enamorada. Debo averiguar más sobre este tipo… Gaara Haruno, algo esconde y yo voy a averiguar que es. No dejare que me robe a la mujer que amo.

**Fin Pov XXXX**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el pasto del patio de la escuela, con el uniforme de la universidad y disfrutando de la agradable brisa que se sentía en este lugar tan hermoso.<p>

Inundada en mis pensamientos que por ocurrentes o incoherentes que fueran, por ahora era el único lugar donde podía ser mujer, donde podía ser Sakura Haruno y no mi hermano Gaara.

Un sonido me saco de esos pensamientos, esculque un poco en mi bolso del pantalón, tome mi teléfono celular y sonreí feliz al ver quién era el que llamaba.

-¡Hola!- conteste alegremente- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué le paso a tu voz?- dijo, obviamente debía fingir la voz por si algo pasaba.

-Em... no te preocupes, es solo un resfriado- dije y encogí los hombros restándole importancia

-¿Llamaste a la escuela?- pregunto mi hermano desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo- conteste.

-Me ha ido genial, toque en un lugar espectacular- dijo, me alegre mucho por él, aunque no lo pareciera adoraba a mi hermano y su éxito me alegraba mucho- Pidieron otra canción, así que tocamos una de las mías y enloquecieron, ¡fue la onda!- grito eufórico y eso amplio mas mi sonrisa.

-Wow, excelente.

-Y tenias razón acerca de Setsuna, ella no vale la pena- dijo y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

-Al fin- dije extendiendo las manos al cielo como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro- ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

-Ya tengo que irme hermanita, hablamos luego- dijo y colgó sin esperar mi respuesta.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el laboratorio de química con Ino haciendo un experimento, otro loco invento de la sanguinaria maestra que tenemos, que trataba de abrir otro animal.<p>

-Ino- la llame, la veía mientras ella cortaba el abdomen del animal que estaba en la bandeja.

-Si dime- dijo ella concentrada en abrir ese animal, veía como batallaba.

-Lo he pensado y creo que deberías salir con mi amigo Sasuke- ella dejo de intentar cortar al animal y volteo a verme- si es que, entre ustedes hay algo.

-jajajajaja- rio y me saque de onda- Pues es guapo, atlético, pero… no es mi tipo- concluyo y volvió con su trabajo de cortar el animal.

-mmm, no lo sé… creo que él tiene algo que aun no has notado- dije y la mire picara- si lo conocieras mas podrías notar cosas que yo ya note.

-¿O sea que estás diciendo que no es otro fortachón presumido y mujeriego que solo quiere salir conmigo para que le de lo que todos los hombres buscan, decírselo a todos y usarme como un objeto, jugar conmigo y después dejarme por otra?- dijo y me miro como esperando mi respuesta.

-El es muy inseguro para tratarte como su igual y no creo que sea tan malo- dije tratando de convencerla.

-Para serte sincera, eres el único que cree eso, y que no ha intentado hacer nada conmigo- dijo y me miro de una forma extraña.

-Créeme, no eres mi tipo- dije y ella puso cara de decepción lo cual me saco aun mas de onda.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto triste.

-Pues yo… no pienso en ti de esa manera- dije tratando de no lastimarla porque pude notar que ella se había enamorado de mi, algo muy extraño por cierto, tomando en cuenta que soy mujer, aunque no la culpo soy un hombre muy sexy- Somos amigos, ¿o no? – Dije y la mire aun con esa cara de decepción- eres la única persona aquí con la que me siento cómodo.

-Yo me siento igual contigo- dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces confía en mí, sal con Sasuke, te gustara- dije y ella me sonrió.

-Voy a pensarlo- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Oye- dije mientras miraba el animal sobre la bandeja y apuntaba algo con mi bisturí- ¿y qué es exactamente eso?

-Creo que es un riñón- dijo viéndolo más de cerca.

-El ri…- trate de repetir, pero todo a mi alrededor se había oscurecido.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien quien es el mejor?- dije al entrar a mi habitación y ver a Sasuke en la computadora, el giro la silla y me vio.<p>

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto extrañado.

-Hice que pensara en salir contigo, ya es la mitad del trabajo- dije y el sonrió.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿La invito a salir?- pregunto emocionado.

-No- dije completamente seria- si lo haces vas a asustarla y no quieres que eso pase.

-Hm- emitió.

-¿Porque tengo la impresión de que no haces esto a menudo?- pregunte confundida.

-No soy bueno hablando con las chicas- dijo y no le creí ni una sola palabra.

-Pero, eres guapísimo- dije sin preocuparme por mi tono de voz que sonó como niña.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, se reconocer cuando un hombre es guapo…

-Pero… me pongo nervioso con ella y siempre digo tonterías.

-Oh- dije como drogada porque una idea había surcado mi cerebro- ¡Ya se!- dije y él me miro asustado- Fingiremos que yo soy una chica, hazme preguntas y si hay química te saldrá bien con Ino.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Claro, soy Sakura ¿y tú?- dije tomando mis caderas y parándome como normalmente lo hago.

-Oye, no hagas eso, realmente pareces una chica cuando pones esas poses raras- dijo y reí por mis pensamientos, si el supiera la razón de eso.

-Es que imitaba mucho a mi hermana Sakura, por eso me sale tan bien- me excuse- Anda, hazme unas preguntas, vamos- dije y lo jale para que se levantara.

-¿Preguntas sobre qué?- pregunto el riendo irónico.

-Lo que sea… pregúntame si me gusta el pudin- dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Está bien- dijo y se aclaro la garganta- ¿Te gusta el pudin?

-Si, claro, mi favorito es el de chocolate- dije usando mi tono de vos normal, el se rio.

-El mío igual- dijo y volteo al suelo- ¿Q… que es eso?- dijo asustado, voltee y mire una tarántula sobre mi pie.

Salte a la cama y el hizo lo mismo.

-¡Mátala, mátala!- decía gritando como una niña desamparada.

-¡Mátala tu!- dijo y saltamos como si estuviéramos pisando carbón encendido.

El me abrazo y gritamos mientras veíamos como la tarántula salía por la puerta, después volteo a verme y nuestros rostros estábamos muy cerca lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, pero al darme cuenta de mi situación grite y el hizo lo mismo y me soltó rápidamente.

-Esa voz de mujer, nunca la hagas, me das miedo- dijo alterado.

Sonó el teléfono y ambos gritamos debido a la situación de hace rato… debido a eso no habíamos escuchado que ya llevaba rato sonando y que la contestadora se había activado.

-Gaara soy yo, tu madre, solo llamaba para recordarte el carnaval, es mañana y tú y tu hermana prometieron ir, adiós- escuche y me senté en la cama resignada.

-¡Ay no!- dije golpeándome en la cara- se me olvido eso.

-¿Tu madre está en esa cosa del carnaval?- pregunto y asentí aun con las manos tapándome la cara- Mi madre también y tengo que ir.

-Pero no tengo tiempo para eso, lo más importante es el futbol- dije aun tapándome.

-No esta tan mal la idea, Ino ira también, es mi oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh, Ino va a estar ahí, y mi hermana, y Setsuna, y tu, y… mi madre- dije y caí estilo anime a la cama… esa sería mi perdición.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, y ahora que hara Sakurita?<br>**  
><strong>Como hara que su hermano vaya si se supone que esta en Nueva York con su banda?<strong>

**Ino?... enamorada de Sakura? .-.**

**Sakura de hombre sera sexy? x3**

**Tan feo estaran los riñones?**

**Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas haha x3**

**Espero les haya gustado dejen Reviews!*w***

**Bye!  
><strong>EndlessloveStory <strong>**


	6. El dia del carnaval

El día del carnaval había comenzado, todo estaba de colores, había juegos mecánicos, parques, puestos, locales, ventas… en fin, muchas cosas por hacer y visitar. Todo era perfecto, excepto porque yo tenía que fingir ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, aquí estaba mi madre y la ex de mi hermano.

Yo iba llegando vestida de Gaara junto a Sasuke y sus amigos Naruto y Suigetsu.

Yo traía puesta una camiseta de cuadros color chocolate con blanco desfajada y un pantalón un poco gastado, unos zapatos cafés, la peluca desarreglada y una muñequera en la mano derecha, también traía cargando una mochila en mi espalda.

Sasuke llevaba una playera roja marca aeropostale, unos pantalones oscuros con roturas en las rodillas y unos converse negros. Su cabello como siempre, luciendo realmente apuesto.

Naruto llevaba una camiseta azul de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, unos vans negros y su cabello despeinado estratégicamente dándole un aire sensual.

Suigetsu una camiseta gris con un estampado negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis nike negros, su cabello que era un poco más largo que el de los demás lo llevaba un poco peinado pero sin quitarle el toque casual y sexy.

Al llegar Ino se nos acerco, o más bien a mí. Llevaba puesto una blusa azul de botones y una falda blanca con holanes y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la blusa, su cabello suelto con curlys y leve maquillaje en su cara.

-Hola, estoy en el puesto de los besos, por si quieres ir- dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, y se fue de ahí sin dejarme contestar. Sasuke se iba dejándonos ahí.

-Ey Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿A dónde crees?- dijo y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y detenerlo hasta que vi una rubia despampanante que traía un vestido azul y una chaqueta corta de color blanco.

-Setsuna- al verla di media vuelta pero choque con Naruto y Suigetsu.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto, tan curioso como siempre.

-No, nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros- es solo la psicópata de mi ex y como no quiero soportarla los dejo.

-Está bien- dijo Suigetsu y siguió caminando junto con Naruto- Te vemos luego.

* * *

><p>Corría rumbo a un lugar donde pudiera cambiarme para que mi madre me viera, desafortunadamente debía ponerme el horrible vestido que me enseño hace tiempo.<p>

Vi un baño público vacio y entre. Me quite el disfraz de mi hermano, lo guarde y salí de ahí con el vestido, un vestido corto de color fiusha con corte en V, unas decoraciones con piedritas brillantes en este, manga corta y un encaje en la falda finalmente un cinturón negro como decoración. Unos zapatos bajos de color rosa que eran decorados con un moño negro. Claro con mi largo cabello suelto ya que no traía la peluca y un leve maquillaje.

Corrí hacia el puesto que me dijo mi madre que tendría. Al verme vi como su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-¡Te ves hermosa hija!- grito con su voz chillona, yo sonreí complaciente- ¡Esto es un milagro!

-Si bueno, disfruta el carnaval- dije y estaba dispuesta a irme pero ella me tomo del brazo impidiéndomelo.

-Hija, te toca el siguiente turno del puesto de besos y a tu hermano le toca el puesto de helados, ¿Dónde está?- dijo mi loca madre.

-Iré a buscarlo- dije para zafarme- ahorita regreso.

Y de nuevo a correr, corrí sin fijarme y tropecé con… con Sasuke.

-Debes tener más cuidado- dijo- oye, ¿te conozco?- pregunto.

-No, no lo creo- dije y me fui corriendo en sentido contrario.

Pero me tope con algo peor.

-Sakura, ¿cómo has estado?- Era nada más y nada menos que Kei, mi ex novio- Te he estado llamando pero no contestas.

-¿Y para que me llamabas?- pregunte irónica cruzándome de brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo- te extraño.

-Kei, ya hablamos, se acabo- dije molesta.

-Oye, no dejemos que un estúpido asunto del futbol acabe con lo que tenemos- dijo y toco mi mejilla- ¿No puedes pensar como una mujer por 5 segundos?

-Primero que nada, no es un estúpido asunto de futbol y tú eres un idiota- dije, le di una cachetada y seguí corriendo.

* * *

><p>Subí a la rueda de la fortuna sola y comencé a cambiarme de nuevo como mi hermano.<p>

Baje y camine hacia donde había visto a mi madre, pero en el camino vi a Setsuna, pero tenía que pasar por ahí así que intente que no me viera escondiéndome entre la gente.

-¡Gaara, ya te vi, ven aquí!- grito y comencé a correr de nuevo. Afortunadamente me encontré con Sai, Kurumu y Aiko.

-Setsuna me persigue- les dije y seguí corriendo.

-Descuida, nos encargamos- dijo Sai con una sonrisa y me metí al brincolin de los niños que afortunadamente estaba vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov' Sai.<strong>

Y aquí venia la tipa loca que vi en el restaurant hace unos días. Queriendo entrar al brincolin junto con Sakura, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-Disculpa, nadie mayor de 10 años puede entrar a ese juego- dije y ella puso pose retadora.

-Yo vi que mi novio entro ahí- dijo ella aun en esa pose de déjame entrar o te arrepentirás.

-Creo que quieres decir ex novio- dijo Aiko.

-La relación no se acaba hasta que yo lo decida- dijo ella aun con esa pose, sin embargo Kurumu no iba a permitir que le hablara así a su amiga.

-De todas maneras, no vas a pasar por aquí, oxigenada- dijo Kurumu y la tipa se molesto.

-Te reto a que lo repitas- dijo la tipa de una manera amenazante.

-oxigenada- repitió Kurumu, silaba por silaba y entonces la rubia le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Cosa que me preocupo, pero no porque Kurumu estuviera en el suelo o porque le haya pasado algo, si no porque conociéndola no iba a dejar eso así y por el momento, yo no pensaba detenerla, no ni loco, mejor que le pegue a esa tipa que a mí.

Ella tomo el brazo derecho de la rubia, lo giro y la tiro al suelo en un ágil movimiento. Posicionándose encima de ella, la rubia boca abajo y Kurumu inmovilizándole ambos brazos con su cuerpo.

-Te reto a que vuelvas a golpearme, oxigenada- dijo Kurumu y la chica simplemente dejo de luchar por liberarse y comenzó a llorar. Definitivamente aquel que atacara a esa mujer desearía jamás haber pensado en hacerlo.

-Kurumu, suéltala pobrecita- dijo Aiko, tan linda como siempre.

Kurumu la soltó, esta se levanto y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

**Fin Pov' Sai.**

* * *

><p>Al fin había terminado de vestirme y salí de ese lugar, encontrándome con mis tres amigos.<p>

-Kurumu se encargo de ella- dijo Sai.

-¿Y le dolió?- pregunte, conociendo a Kurumu de seguro la había golpeado.

-Lloro- dijo Aiko con esa cara de lastima y compasión, aun no entendía como era que esas dos podían llevarse tan bien siendo tan diferentes.

-Uuuh, bueno, adiós- dije y comencé a correr.

* * *

><p>Había llegado justo a tiempo para mi turno en el puesto de besos, Ino me miro con alivio en su rostro, ya que ella era la chica en turno.<p>

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste- dijo ella- cuidado con ese chico de ahí, le gustan viscosos y se forma tan pronto como acaba su turno.

-Gracias por el consejo- dije con una mueca de asco ante lo que me dijo.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto.

-No lo creo- dije y ella se encogió de hombros para bajar, me senté en mi puesto y comenzaba mi turno.

Y el siguiente era…

-Que mala suerte- dijo el chico parado frente a mí. Sasuke por supuesto.

-Ok, lo entiendo- dije con una mueca de ahuché.

-No, no, no, no quise decir eso… es que yo, ella- dijo mientras yo aun ponía cara de querer entender la situación- Por otro lado tu… eres… no se- dijo Sasuke, por Dios tenía que salvar a este pobre hombre.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte como si me hubiera hecho un cumplido- gracias… creo

-Supongo que debería besarte, ya le di a esa chica mi boleto y estuve formado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dije y el se sentó frente a mí.

-Bueno, aquí vamos- dijo y sentí el suave rose de sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de una manera delicada y gloriosa. Sin embargo nos separamos rápidamente- Creo que eso es lo que cubre un boleto.

-No aun no- dije tomándolo de nuevo y lo volví a besar. Pero rápidamente sentí como alguien me jalaba por detrás.

-Sakura, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- pregunto la persona que me había jalado- Disculpa idiota pero estabas besando a mi novia- Kei había insultado a Sasuke.

-Ex novia- corregí.

-Espera, tu eres la hermana de Gaara- dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a mí, se me había olvidado que ellos ya se conocían y en una ocasión le dije a Sasuke que yo había sido novia de Kei.

-Y tú eres hombre muerto- amenazo Kei de nuevo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ahogarme con tus lagrimas?- pregunto irónico Sasuke, recordé que él lo había hecho llorar la última vez que se vieron.

-No estaba llorando, me burlaba de ti- dijo Kei, Sasuke frunció mas su entrecejo.

-Ya se muchachos, calmémonos un poco y hablemos como gente civilizada ¿Les parece?- pregunte tratando de bajar la tensión pero ellos seguían fulminándose con la mirada.

-Tiene razón, mejor arreglamos esto en el próximo partido- dijo Sasuke un poco más tranquilo, me alegre de que el no fuera un animal violento como creí.

-Lo que digas Uchiha- dijo Kei, dio media vuelta- O mejor aún, porque no te rompo la cara ahora- dijo volteo y le dio un golpe a Sasuke en la parte que menciono.

Sasuke lo tomo y lo tiro al suelo cayendo ambos. Comenzaron a golpearse y a empujarse.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Kei!- gritaba- ¡Ya basta!

Trataba de separarlos pero Kei me empujo.

-Tú no te metas- me amenazo y me asusto su mirada y sus gestos.

-A ella no la toques- dijo Sasuke y comenzaron a golpearse de nuevo.

Salte encima de Kei, el cual perdió el equilibro debido al peso extra y empujo a Sasuke hacia el carrito de las palomitas, rompiéndolo por completo.

-¡Sakura!- escuche la voz de mi madre gritándome- ¡Esto no lo hace una dama! ¡Ven aquí ahora!- ay no, mi madre estaba molesta- Ustedes dos, váyanse, este no es lugar para violencia es un lugar para niños.

* * *

><p>Había acabado el día, no sé cómo pero me libere de mi madre, ahora traía puesto el disfraz de Gaara y acababa de llegar a la escuela de mi hermano.<p>

-¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde?- pregunto Sasuke al verme entrar a la habitación- Te desapareciste.

-No puedo creerlo, es un…- dije sorprendida de lo que Sasuke tenía en la nariz, era uno de mis tampones.

-Sí, tome prestado uno de tus… esas cosas, espero que no te moleste- dijo y seguía aun en shock y sacada de onda- Y tenias razón, funcionan muy bien.

-¿Qué paso? Estas sangrando ¿Estás bien?- dije aparentando que no sabía que había pasado.

-El ex novio de tu hermana y yo peleamos- dijo tranquilamente sentado en la cama.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa, por otro lado, quería saber que pensaba el sobre eso.

-Es que nos vio besándonos en el puesto de los besos- dijo un poco sonrojado, acto que se me hizo muy tierno y que hizo que me sonrojara levemente.

-¿La besaste?- pregunte actuando como el hermano celoso que tengo.

-Espero que no te moleste, era por una buena causa- dijo Sasuke un poco apenado aun.

-¿Ella te gusta?- pregunte curiosa.

-No lo sé… prefiero no hablar de esto- dijo aun apenado- es que ella es tu hermana y no se…

-Está bien- dije- solo que si te gusta puedes invitarla a salir, por mi no hay problema.

-Y entonces, ¿olvidar a Ino?- pregunto,

-No lo sé, tal vez tu y ella con tanto tiempo que llevan conociéndose si no ha pasado es por algo y pues creo que no sería mala idea que lo intentes con alguien más- dije.

-No lo sé…- dijo.

-¡Vamos! ¿A cuál de ellas quieres ver desnuda?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Ver a las mujeres de esa manera? ¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto molesto.

-Eres un hombre sensible ¿no es así?- pregunte un poco conmovida.

-No… es solo que ya sabes yo creo que una relación debe ser algo más que solo atracción física… a veces quisiera hablar con alguien de un tema serio- dijo.

-¿Cómo de qué?- pregunte curiosa.

-No sé, de lo que pienso- respondió.

-¿Como ahora?

-Si… pero lo que te acabo de decir queda entre nosotros, ¿entendiste?- dijo mientras me apuntaba- Si le dices a alguien, te romperé un hueso.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dije y me acosté para dormir. Debo admitirlo, me enamore de este hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>kyaaaa! aqui esta el siguiente capi, <strong>

**que en lo personal me encanto y **

**me mate de risa al imaginarme a sasuke con un tampon en la nariz x3**

**Pero awww' sakura ya se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada... ahora que mas viene**

**espero les haya gustado y gracias a Lovely wendy, Tsuki Hana Uchiha y a klau-chan por sus reviews c:**

**Bye!**

**Endlesslovestory **


	7. Peleas y celos

Entrenaba junto con Sasuke, me enseñaba algunas formas efectivas de patear el balón, también me ponía a correr sin cesar, y a tratar de meterle goles, lo cual era más difícil de lo que se oye.

Me detuve y él me miro con esa sonrisa y esa pose tan sexy que haría que hasta el fuego se derrita.

-Vamos al gimnasio ¿sí?- dijo, asentí y camino hacia donde está el lugar que menciono.

El se acomodo para empezar a levantar pesas y yo me quede embobada en el, creo que no podía ser más obvia. Después de un rato dejo las pesas.

-¿Y tu hermana como esta?- pregunto levantándose.

-Bien, ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-No sé, es que pensaba invitarla a cenar esta noche- dijo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Invitarla? ¿Enserio?- pregunte sorprendida- me encantaría- dije conmovida sin importarme mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo sacado de onda.

-Am... Que me encantaría darte su número telefónico- dije y él me miro incrédulo.

-¡HARUNO!- escuche como gritaban mi nombre y al ver quien era me levante de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Si?, entrenador Hatake- dije educada con el tono de voz ronco.

-Jugaras en el próximo partido- dijo y me entrego un uniforme de color azul con mi apellido en la parte de atrás de la playera y el número 7 en ella.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte emocionada.

-No, solo es una broma, idiota- dijo con su tono sarcástico e irónico de siempre. Y se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?- dije emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Eso es genial- dijo Sasuke y me abrazo para darme unas palmadas en la espalda como festejo.

Disfrutaba tanto de su cercanía, me encantaba abrazarlo.

-Gaara, es suficiente, suéltame- dijo y me di cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando de una manera que haría que se malentendiera todo. Así que lo solté.

-Quieres que te ayude con las pesas- dije ya que él se había vuelto a acomodar para levantarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Ino<strong>

Y aquí me encontraba en el gimnasio usando la caminadora y a lado de mi estaba mi amiga Tenten, también usando la caminadora, obviamente otra caminadora no la misma. Y justo frente a mí se encontraba el hombre más guapo de todo el planeta, ayudando a otro con las pesas.

-¿No es guapo?- pregunte a mi amiga.

-¿Sasuke? Si claro- contesto con esa boba mirada que todas ponen al verlo.

-¡No! Gaara, es tan lindo- dije embobada en el- Pero dice que no soy su tipo.

-Eso es imposible, eres del tipo de todos- dijo ella irónica.

-No de el- dije un poco decepcionada.

-Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, dale celos, así caerá a tus pies seguro- dijo ella con su sonrisa picara y su mirada traviesa y comencé a pensar que eso sería buena idea.

-¿Fingir que me gusta alguien más?- pregunte curiosa.

-Sí y luego lo explotas sin piedad- dijo ella y yo sonreí complacida.

**Fin Pov Ino**

* * *

><p>-Entonces deberías tratar de llamar a Sakura- dije mientras el bajaba las pesas para sentarse y mirarme.<p>

-Sí, la llamare- dijo y busco su celular entre sus cosas.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Ino mirándolo con una pose sensual y una sonrisa provocativa- ¿Cuánto estas cargando hoy?- Kyaaa! No puede ser, ¡¿por qué ahora? No era que Ino me cayera mal es solo que a mí me gustaba Sasuke- ¿110 kilos? Impresionante- dijo ella aun con ese tono provocativo.

-Pues, gracias- dijo un poco sonrojado y apenado.

-Sasuke, sobre la llamada que ibas a hacer- trate de decir pero Ino me estaba robando toda su atención- ¿aun vas a hacerla?

-Sí, sí, si- dijo mientras me empujaba para que me fuera hacia otro lado- adiós- dijo y seguí caminando para alejarme lo suficiente, saque mi teléfono y marque- ¿Diga?- contesto.

-¡Hola! Habla Sakura, mi hermano me dijo que te llamara, me encantaría salir a cenar- dije a través del teléfono con mi voz normal.

-Sí, ¿Qué?- dijo un poco nervioso, voltee y vi a Ino demasiado cerca de él, casi intentando besarlo- ¿Puedo llamarte luego? Es que tengo que cambiarme los pies- dijo, me saque de onda, era cierto que cuando estaba ella solo decía tonterías… el colgó.

Me acerque hacia allá, quería alejarla de él, no importa que tuviera que hacer.

-¿Y tienes planes para esta noche?- escuche y no dude en empujarlo.

-¿Qué hay con lo que dijimos que ibas a hacer más tarde?- dije enojada.

-¿Qué cosa? No hay ninguna cosa.

-Que bien, entonces esto ya es una cita, pasa por mí a las 8- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Allí estaré- dijo él y la sangre comenzó a hervirme más.

-Adiós Sasuke, adiós Gaara- dijo y se fue.

-¡Gracias amigo! ¡Lo lograste!- dijo el haciendo fiesta individual- Voy a salir con Ino- decía en forma de canción.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que ibas a salir con Sakura- dije completamente molesta arruinándole su festejo.

-Pero amigo, tu eres hombre… ¿Qué harías si la chica más linda de la escuela te invita a salir?- dijo aun haciendo su bailecito.

-Ahorita vengo- dije y me fui corriendo enojada.

* * *

><p>-Ino- la seguí y ya la había alcanzado- ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunte.<p>

-¿Hablar de qué?- pregunto mientras seguía caminando y yo iba atrás de ella.

-Se trata de tu cita con Sasuke- dije, ella se detuvo y se sentó en una banca que estaba enfrente.

-¡Seguí tu consejo! Tienes razón, el es increíble y es tan guapo- dijo de una manera tan extraña como si solo pensar en el le causara un orgasmo o algo así.

-El no es un trozo de carne, Ino- dije más molesta de lo que estaba hace rato- Es un hombre, un hombre con sentimientos que merece alguien que de verdad lo valore.

-Y yo soy una mujer con sentimientos, y al parecer son iguales a los de el- dijo y me moleste mucho mas, pero luego me tranquilice, si a Sasuke le hacía feliz eso, ¿entonces qué hacía yo en el medio? No, no voy a dejar que me lo quite.

-Sabes algo, no creo que lo tuyo con él sea buena idea- dije totalmente convencida de lo que había dicho.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero si tanto te preocupa ven con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro- Podría ser una cita doble- dijo aun mirándome, y ahí fue cuando entendí, la táctica de dar celos, reí en mi mente, trata de darme celos con Sasuke- estoy segura de que Hinata está disponible- dijo ya que esta paso justo frente a nosotros.

-etto... si, lo estoy- dijo deteniéndose, ella era la compañera de laboratorio de Sasuke, y si me lo preguntan creo que si se quitara los frenos de caballo y los lentes, se pusiera otra ropa en vez de esas enormes faldas y otro peinado seria una chica realmente hermosa.

-Bien, entonces, Sasuke y yo… tú y Hinata- dijo ella y se alejo de allí.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en un restaurante, sentados los cuatro… Era un puesto donde vendían comida china o algo por el estilo.<p>

-Creo que es grandioso que haya hombres de verdad en la escuela- dijo Ino tomando del brazo a Sasuke, lo cual hizo que mi entrecejo se frunciera- ¿No es genial tener un hombre real a lado?- dijo ella acercándose más a él.

-Si, yo creo que si Ino- dijo la tímida chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Es difícil encontrar a un hombre así- dijo mientras abrazaba a Sasuke. Luego comenzó a besarlo justo frente a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Naruto<strong>

-Miren, Gaara está con Hinata- dijo Kiba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Quizás debe tener algo que no hemos notado- dijo Suigetsu.

-No lo entiendo, si fuera otra persona nos burlaríamos, pero como es Gaara ¿está bien?- dije molesto- odio la universidad- dije a regañadientes, a mi me gustaba Hinata, la conocía desde que tenemos pañales, pero mis amigos se burlaban de ella y por eso yo evitaba acercarme.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

* * *

><p>-Saben algo, esto es divertido pero… tengo que irme- dije, ya no podía soportar ver a Sasuke besando a Ino.<p>

-Voy contigo- dijo Ino mientras me seguía y dejo a Sasuke con Hinata en el restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Gaara<strong>

Iba llegando a Tokio, estaba en el aeropuerto e iba de camino a la universidad.

-¿Bueno?- llamaba a alguien desde mi celular.

-Bueno, habla Setsuna, por el momento no puedo atenderte deja tu mensaje.

-Ok, Setsuna, sé que mi hermana te dijo que estaba en Nueva York, pero tuve que llegar un día antes y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tenemos que hablar- dije y colgué el teléfono, mientras esperaba un taxi.

**Fin Pov Gaara**

* * *

><p>En este momento me encontraba en una fiesta con mi madre, una de la alta sociedad. Parecía mas bien un lugar donde todos iban a presumir lo que tenían, a jugar el juego de mi casa es más grande que la tuya y donde solo había hipocresía y estaba lleno de ególatras.<p>

Aquí se encontraba Setsuna y también Ino. Vi como Ino se había levantado al baño y la seguí. Observe como se retocaba su brillo labial, y yo hice como que me arreglaba el cabello.

-Hola- dije para romper el hielo, ella volteo a verme.

-Hola, oye, tú eres la que estaba en el carnaval ¿no?- me pregunto.

-¡Ay hola! Qué mundo tan pequeño tenemos, me llamo Sakura ¿y tú?- dije saludándola.

-Me llamo Ino- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Mucho gusto.

-No es que me importe pero… saliste con Sasuke Uchiha ¿no?- pregunte.

-Si una vez- respondió ella.

-¿Lo besaste?- pregunte curiosa y expectante de su respuesta.

-No, ¿por?- dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello.

-Por nada… pero ¿recuerdas que a mí me toco?- afirme- tiene algo en las glándulas salivales que parece que se ahoga, da asco- dije.

-O por dios que asco- dijo ella con cara de disgusto.

-Lo sé, pero les deseo felicidad- dije con una sonrisa irónica.

-Oh no, a mi no me gusta Sasuke. Me gusta su amigo Gaara y solo trato de ponerlo celoso- dijo, la mire como ¿enserio?- Lo sé, sé que es malo usar a la gente pero de verdad me gusta ese chico. Es muy apuesto, es sensible, divertido, y cuando sonríe no puedo dejar de verlo. Es maravilloso- dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa boba y realmente me saque de onda, estaba hablando así de mi…

-Ino, te daré un consejo- dije con una sonrisa- Creo que es suficiente, te estás pasando y creo que debes parar, di la verdad, la honestidad es lo mejor, las cosas pasaran por si solas- dije para convencerla y ella sonrió cómplice.

-Tienes razón- dijo convencida- La próxima vez que vea a Gaara, lo mirare y le diré lo que siento- dijo totalmente decidida- Y entonces lo besare para demostrárselo.

-¿Qué?- dije sacada de onda, ella planea… ¿besarme? En eso escuchamos como la puerta de uno de los baños se abría de golpe y quien la abrió era una chica rubia muy enojada.

-Hola Sakura- dijo analizándome con su mirada- y hola a ti, golfa.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Ino totalmente sacada de onda.

-Soy la novia de Gaara- dijo retadora.

-Ex novia- aclare.

-Ok, todos tienen que dejar de decir eso- dijo ella fulminándome.

-Oh, tus eres la que boto en la pizzería el otro día- dijo ella, ¿cómo lo sabía? Obvio, los chismosos se encargaron de eso.

-No, no me boto, solo pasamos por una típica pelea de pareja- dijo ella convencida de lo que había dicho.

-Escuche que te boto, y wow vaya forma de hacerlo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara- Te arrastro por el suelo y te hizo ver como la perra que eres- dijo ella con un tono de seguridad.

-Cierra la boca, zorra- dijo y la empujo contra el lavabo del baño.

Ino se le acerco para empujarla también, pero Setsuna movió todo para que ella cayera sobre el inodoro, después Ino se levanto para golpearla pero Setsuna le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al suelo.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?- le grite a Setsuna, era obvio que ella ganaría ya que es más grande e Ino no sabe defensa personal como Kurumu. Me agache para ayudar a Ino a levantarse.

Setsuna me jalo, me levanto antes de que pudiera ayudar a Ino y me empujo haciendo que cayera de lleno contra el piso.

-Te metiste con la mujer equivocada- dije y me levante, para después tronarme los dedos haciendo mi amenaza más inminente. Ella solo se burlaba del acto, volteo y estaba dispuesta a patear a Ino que aun seguía en el suelo. Salte sobre ella, subiendo a su espalda y comencé a golpear su cabeza con mis puños.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!- gritaba mientras la seguía golpeando, dándole tiempo a Ino de levantarse.

Ino comenzó a correr hacia la salida del baño, pero yo no pude distraer a Setsuna mas tiempo ya que me golpeo contra la pared y yo cai al suelo adolorida por el golpe. Setsuna tomo a Ino del cabello y la avento contra el lavabo de nuevo. Ino giro y la golpeo en el estomago, Setsuna se quejo pero no mucho porque después le solto una cachetada tan fuerte que la escuche e Ino tenia la cara volteada. Vi como Setsuna quería acercarse a Ino para seguirla golpeando asi que rápidamente me quite mi tacon y lo arroje golpeándola el cuello, Ino la pateo en el estomago haciendo que esta se hiciera para atrás, le puse el pie y callo de lleno contra el piso. Ino quería correr de nuevo hacia la salida pero Setsuna la tomo del pie haciendo que ella también cayera, y ahora las tres estábamos en el suelo. Setsuna jalando a Ino del cabello y yo jalando a Setsuna también del pelo.

-¡Detenganse!- grito mi madre que estaba en la puerta, viendo como Ino y yo peleábamos contra Setsuna- Los problemas se resuelven hablando- dijo cuando ya las tres estábamos levantadas y sin atacarnos- ¿Sakura, por que siempre te encuentro involucrada en peleas?

-¿Mala suerte?- dije para tratar de excusarme, y con una cara de ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui les dejo la continuacion, <strong>

**Ya traje a Gaara de regreso, por cierto el no sabe que Sakura a estado llendo en lugar de el,**

**espero que no se moleste.. en especial porque ella fue quien termino con la loca de Setsuna**

**klau-chan en cuanto a tus dudas:**

**y ahora que pasara sasuke dejara a ino por saku ? mmm... eso tendra que verse luego, solo que Sasuke si esta muy enamorado de la rubia.**

** gaara regresara? se molestara ? Ya regreso y espero que no se moleste :s**

**cuando tendremos que esperar para que sakura gane un partido de fut y sea mas femenina? Pues tendremos que ver que tan buena se hace y lo de ser mas femenina pues eso si quien sabe x3**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic :D**

**Espero les guste este cap c:**

**Bye**

**Endlesslovestory**


	8. ¿O por Dios y ahora qué?

**Pov Neji.**

Estaba en el patio de la escuela caminando en busca de la directora, porque su secretaria me había dicho que no se encontraba porque salió al patio. Camine un rato pero después la encontré sentada en una banca, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco strapple y unos tacones altos del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto y caía lacio debido a su peso. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y ella estaba muy concentrada en su libro.

-Directora Tsunade- dije para llamar su atención, ella volteo a verme haciéndome entender que tenía su atención- ¿No le parece que Gaara Haruno, el estudiante nuevo, oculta algo?

-Tonterías Hyuga, el es un poco despistado y original, pero es un chico normal y varonil como tu- dijo la directora totalmente convencida.

-Mamá, yo escogeré mi vestido, y no quiero tacones- la directora y yo veíamos como Gaara gritaba mientras hablaba por teléfono- Por que los tacones son un invento de los hombres para que nuestras piernas se vean mas, nuestro trasero se encoja y nos sea más difícil escapar- seguía gritando con ese tono agudo de mujer. Después se alejo y mire a la directora con expresión de ''¿aun no me cree?''

-¿Alguna vez has intentado huir con tacones?- pregunto ella sacándome de onda.

-No, señorita- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es muy difícil- afirmo ella con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

En este momento acababa de confirmas mis sospechas, definitivamente estaba convencido de que Gaara ocultaba algo y que la directora era muy despistada o estaba loca.

**Fin Pov Neji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sasuke.<strong>

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, cuando decidí dejar de pasearme por ahí y regresar a mi habitación, entonces vi a Ino, caminando tan linda con su vestido verde, iba caminando hacia la dirección contraria así que me detuve un poco al ver como ella se acercaba a un auto, me quede parado un tiempo ahí observando.

Y vi como Gaara bajaba de ese auto color negro. Con una pequeña maleta cargando y una guitarra en su espalda y por alguna razón desconocida se veía un poco diferente.

Ino se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa coqueta.

-Gaara- escuche que lo llamo para después sellar sus labios con los de él, que la tomo por la cintura y le correspondió, quería irme de ahí pues podía sentir como mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, pero mis piernas no me respondían. Ella se separo de él y dijo algo lo suficientemente alto y gracias a eso pude escucharlo perfectamente- ''Y solo puedo esperar el momento para volver a dormir y así poder cumplir la hermosa ilusión de estar a tu lado''- Reconocí eso, era una parte de las canciones que Gaara tenía guardadas entre sus cosas - Te veré mañana en el juego- dijo, lo soltó y se fue, fue entonces cuando mis piernas respondieron y corrí hacia mi habitación.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Setsuna<strong>

Llegue a mi departamento totalmente cansada, había sido una tarde agotadora con mis amigas. Presione la grabadora para escuchar los mensajes que había tenido mientras estuve fuera de casa.

-Ok, Setsuna, sé que mi hermana te dijo que estaba en Nueva York, pero tuve que llegar un día antes y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tenemos que hablar- Dijo la voz de Gaara, eso sí que me saco de onda. No entendía, ¿Gaara estaba jugando? ¿Acaso me creía su burla? Aquí había algo raro, e iba averiguar que es.

**Fin Pov Setsuna**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sakura<strong>

-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?- dije saludando a Sasuke, ya que acababa de entrar a la habitación que compartía con él, no me contestaba así que intentaría de nuevo- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

-No sabes lo equivocado que puedes estar con alguien- dijo Sasuke, no entendía- Crees una cosa, y es todo lo contrario- dijo aun sacándome de onda.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte intrigada.

-Por favor, no te hagas- dijo molesto.

-Ok, quería decírtelo, pero… amo el futbol más que nada en el mundo y tenía que probarlo- dije, probablemente el descubrió que soy mujer y le molesto que no le dijera considerando que el me ha dicho muchas cosas.

-Me usaste para ayudarte con el futbol y ahora… - dijo levantándome la voz- me apuñalas por la espalda- dijo enojado.

-¿Qué? Ahora no se dé que rayos estás hablando- dije, era obvio que no me había descubierto, entonces... ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Carajo! ¡Basta! ¡Te vi con ella!- grito, no comprendía.

-¡¿Con quién?- grite.

-¡Con Ino!- dijo el levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba- ¡Te vi besarla cuando bajaste de ese auto!- gritaba.

-¡¿De qué carajo hablas?- gritaba yo con más fuerza.

-¡Creí que éramos amigos!- Grito mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Somos amigos!- respondí.

-¡No conoces el significado de esa palabra!- grito ofendiéndome, comenzaba a sentir miedo, no entendía que pasaba.

-Ok! tu no le gustas a Ino!- dije empujándolo ya que él me había acorralado contra la pared- Solo te usaba para ponerme celoso. Pero Sakura, ella está loca por ti y lo supo desde el primer momento en que la besaste.

-Todo es parte de tu plan- dijo el aun molesto- Usaste a tu hermana para distraerme y acercarte a Ino.

-No, eso no fue lo que paso.

-Que tú y tu hermana tengan una buena vida- dijo tomándome de la camisa, me empujo fuera de la habitación y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

**Fin Pov Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Neji.<strong>

Buscaba en internet algo que Gaara podría ocultar, entonces lo vi. Una foto, salía él a lado de una chica y decía: Los hermanos Haruno, no podrían ser más diferentes.

Gaara, tenía una hermana y se parecía a él. Entonces… ella estaba en lugar de él ahora, entonces él es una chica.

-¡Gaara!- escuche una voz femenina gritar y golpear la puerta afuera del pasillo- ¡Abre la puerta, soy Setsuna! ¡Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones!

-¡No está aquí!- escuche como abrían la puerta y la voz de Sasuke diciendo eso. Y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Y la volvió a abrir.- Toma su tonto celular, Kei llama cada 10 segundos- escuche la voz de Sasuke de nuevo y como cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Este no es el celular de Gaara- grito la chica- ¡ash! ¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!- gritaba la chica, abrí la puerta y vi a una sexy rubia que traía puesta una falda blanca y una camisa anaranjada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunte amablemente, sonó el teléfono que ella traía en la mano, hizo la seña de un segundo y contesto.

-¿Bueno?- contesto la chica.

-Sakura, soy yo Kei- se escuchaba todo debido al alto volumen de esa cosa, ella puso expresión sombría y colgó.

-Sakura- dijo molesta ese nombre, y yo… no sabía ni quien era esa.

-Permíteme presentarme- dije, estaba seguro de que uniendo fuerzas con ella, desenmascarar a Gaara o Sakura, quien quiera que fuera, sería fácil.

**Fin Pov Neji**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sakura<strong>

Estaba sentado en una banca en el patio ya que Sasuke me había corrido de la habitación, así que probablemente me tocaría dormir ahí.

-Hola Gaara, es una linda noche ¿no?- dijo la chica tímida sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola Hinata- salude amigable- Si vaya que lo es, siento haberte dejado en nuestra cita de la otra vez.

-No te preocupes- dijo, podía notar lo bonita que era, solo necesitaba un poco de consejos de cómo arreglarse y se veía mejor sin esos frenos horribles.- Sabes, creo que eres muy lindo y por alguna razón no me da nervios hablar contigo, es como si fueras una chica como yo… No es que te considere gay, si no una buena persona.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto ella con su tono preocupado y eso también se reflejaba en su cara.

-No quiero irme a mi cuarto- conteste a su pregunta – Sasuke me corrió.

-¿Y qué harás?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Pues no sé, mañana es el partido contra Konoha High School y debo dormir bien- respondí.

-Yo… yo tengo una cama disponible- ofreció ella.

-¿Por qué tienes una cama disponible?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Porque… nadie quiere ser mi compañera de cuarto, antes tenía una, se llama Karin, pero ella se cambio porque sus amigas se burlaban porque era la compañera de una nerd como yo- dijo ella entristecida.

-Sabes, yo creo que eres una chica genial y que eres muy linda- dije y ella se sonrojo- y si no te molesta ¿puedo ser tu compañero de cuarto?

-Claro.

-Bueno, y como te deberé una, te ayudare a mejorar tu apariencia y ya nadie se burlara de ti- dije decidida y ella sonrió amigable- Por cierto, note que ya no traes tus frenos.

-Si… hace poco me los quitaron- dijo enseñándome sus perfectos dientes y su hermosa sonrisa- y sabes es un poco raro, pero se siente genial.

-Que bonito te quedo- dije sinceramente.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo y sonrojada.

* * *

><p>Entre a mi habitación con cautela para tomar algunas cosas, por suerte tenía un poco de mi ropa, zapatos y maquillaje en una pequeña maleta por si tenía que cambiarme a mí misma, desafortunadamente solo traía vestidos y tacones, aunque tenía que ayudar a Hinata, no estaba muy segura si quería usar vestidos tan cortos o tacones.<p>

Pero bueno tenía que intentarlo, así que tome la maleta y salí de ahí sin hacer ruido.

-Muy bien Hinata aquí vamos- dije mostrándole esa maleta.

-¿Porque tienes esas cosas?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Pues, bueno…- trataba de excusarme pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, solo me quedaba decirle la verdad- Te diré un secreto, pero no digas nada.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella con una sonrisa amigable.

-Soy una chica- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Soy una chica- repetí aun más fuerte.

-Si claro, y yo soy una…- trato de decir pero se quedo callada cuando me quite la peluca y le mostré mi largo cabello rosado.

-¿Ahora me crees?- dije con mi tono normal.

-¿Por qué… que pasa?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Muy bien, creo que antes de transformarte tengo que contarte todo- dije y me senté en la cama y ella me siguió, sería una larga noche.

**Fin Pov Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Gaara<strong>

Acababa de llegar a la universidad y una chica me había besado, lo cual fue extraño pero de algún modo no me incomodo. Descubrí que mi ropa estaba en mi habitación y en su lugar. Lo cual se me hizo muy raro, pero supuse que había sido Sakura la que la llevo. Así que me dispuse a dormir, me quite la ropa y dormí en bóxer.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como alguien me golpeaba con algo, me levante y mire a dos chicos, un rubio de ojos azules y uno de cabello blanco y ojos amatistas. Traían puesto el uniforme del equipo de futbol de la escuela y me lanzaron un balón.

-¡Despierta! ¡Hoy es el juego!- grito el chico rubio.

-¿El juego? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunte curioso y adormilado.

Ellos se fueron cuando vieron que me levante, me vestí ya que encontré el uniforme en mi armario y salí al campo.

-Gaara, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven aquí- dijo uno de los chicos que me habían despertado, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que yo no jugaba futbol, ni sabía de lo que hablaban.

Entramos al vestidor de chicos, donde estaban todos los miembros del equipo, algunos ya listos y otros terminando de arreglarse.

-Ok chicos- hablo un adulto de cabello plateado y ojos negros, o debería decir ojo ya que usaba un parche y una máscara que tapaba la parte baja de su rostro dejando a la vista solo su ojo derecho- vayan y den lo mejor de ustedes, no dejen que esos les ganen- dijo el decidido.

**Fin Pov Gaara**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sakura<strong>

Tenía que despertar, dormí muy tarde y me era imposible, pero tenía que hacerlo, mire a Hinata ya vestida y el reloj de pared, aun estaba adormilada así que no me importo mucho, pero después recordé algo y entonces…

-¡Hinata!- grite- ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?- regañe a la pobre chica.

-Lo siento, te veías tan tranquila y no quería molestarte después de lo que hiciste por mí- dijo un poco apenada y con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Pero hoy es el juego!-gritaba aun molesta.

-Lo siento- se disculpo.

-Bueno no importa, ayúdame a ponerme la ropa de Gaara- dije y ella asintió y empezó a buscar la ropa rápidamente.

-Sakura, el uniforme no está- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- dije asustada- O por Dios- dije tomando mi rosado cabello entre mis dedos- ¡No puedo salir vestida de chica!- grite mas desesperada.

-Tal vez deberías ponerte la ropa de anoche e ir a tu habitación por tu uniforme- propuso ella.

-No eso no…- quería negarme pero- Oye, no es mala idea.

**Fin Pov Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se puse muchos Pov's pero espero no se revuelvan<strong>

**y si no le entienden o les disgusta diganme y escribire de nuevo el cap**

**es que... era necesario poner todo al rededor para que entendieran**

**de verdad no quiero molestarlos.**

**Espero les guste**

**hasta luego.**

**Endlesslovestory.**


	9. ¡¿Qué diablos pasa!

**Pov Gaara.**

Ya estábamos en el campo de juego, frente a los jugadores de Konoha High School. Las gradas llenas y las porristas gritando y animando como locas. Realmente no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, yo no sabía jugar futbol. Bueno si un poco, pero no como para inscribirme en ese club y mucho menos quedar en un juego de esa categoría.

-¡Muy buenas tardes Damas y Caballeros!- gritaba una chica rubia desde el lugar de los comentaristas- Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku y soy la comentarista en este importante partido entre Konoha High School- gritaba como si esto fuera un rin de lucha y los chicos de uniformes rojos gritaban y celebraban eufóricos- Y Konoha Gakuen- entonces los que traían el mismo uniforme que yo comenzaron a gritar.

-Estas escuelas llevan mucho tiempo siendo rivales, así que veremos quién es la mejor- decía animadamente la chica- Obviamente lo que más hay en el ambiente es locura, decisión, rivalidad y pasión por este hermoso deporte.

Comenzábamos a acomodarnos en nuestro lugar, el chico rubio me indico el mío, aunque no sabía porque me toco justo delantero- Salúdense- dijo el árbitro, ojos marrones, pelo corto color negro y una barba, refiriéndose al chico pelinegro con el apellido Uchiha y a uno castaño con el apellido Takishima, los cuales solo se dedicaron a fulminarse haciendo caso omiso al árbitro- Ok, jueguen bien señores.

-¿Cómo está tu mandíbula?- pregunto el castaño golpeando levemente su mandíbula con su puño. El pelinegro solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, con una mirada gélida que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

-¡Vamos chicos!- grito el pelinegro. Hicimos un circulo y el comenzó a hablar- Podemos hacerlo, hoy Konoha Gakuen ganara de nuevo contra Konoha High School, esto no es un juego, es una guerra- continuaba diciendo- así que quiero lo mejor de cada uno, ¿oyeron?- dijo él.

-¡Gakuen!- gritaron todos al separarse y volver a acomodarse en sus posiciones.

-¡Y así señores a empezado el juego que tanto hemos esperado!- gritaba la chica rubia por el micrófono- Sasuke Uchiha del equipo Gakuen tiene la pelota y está haciendo un buen uso de sus sexys piernas moviéndola- comentaba- wow, un perfecto pase y una perfecta recepción por parte de Naruto Uzumaki pero que es esto Kei Takishima intenta quitarle el balón a nuestro rubio, y este se lo pasa al delantero Gaara Haruno.

-Vamos Gaara, pásala- gritaba el entrenador.

Tome la pelota como pude e iba a patearla hacia donde estaba el, pero uno del equipo contrario me la había arrebatado antes de que pudiera moverla.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?- grito enojado el entrenador.

-Esa fue buena, Idiota- dijo Sasuke y luego se alejo de mí. Por cierto, yo aun no entendía que diablos hacia jugando futbol.

**Fin Pov Gaara**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sakura<strong>

-¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasando.- dije desesperada, el uniforme no estaba en mi habitación y tampoco en los vestidores. Y lo peor era que el juego ya había empezado.

Salí al campo, todo estaba muy ruidoso, las porristas gritaban enérgicas, la comentarista narraba todo lo que pasaba en el juego.

-Tal parece que Haruno tiene un mal día- dijo la chica- perder un pase tan fácil es realmente raro en el.

-¿Gaara?- dije al ver a mi hermano pateando la pelota, tan mal que seguramente su reputación de buen jugador de futbol que me había costado tanto esta por los suelos.

Corrí bajo las gradas para poder verlo sin que nadie me viera. El realmente jugaba mal, se cayó pisando el balón… y uno de los del otro equipo se lo había llevado.

-¡Párate y regresa por el balón!- escuche al entrenador gritar.

-Ese es mi juego- decía mientras tomaba la peluca entre mis manos, claro sin quitarla de su sitio- ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes pararte?- gritaba el entrenador a Gaara que seguía en el suelo.

-Aquí, ¡aquí!- trate de llamarlo pero era inútil, el no me escuchaba.

-Deténganse- grito la directora la cual había detenido el balón con su pie.

-¿Qué diablos?- eso era raro, ella estaba con Setsuna y Neji.

-Parece que el espectáculo ha sido detenido por nuestra Directora Tsunade- dijo la comentarista- ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

-Tranquilos, no jugare futbol- dijo la directora, y al juzgar por su falda y sus tacones eso era obvio.

-¿Hay algún problema directora?- pregunto el entrenador Hatake.

-Si, por desgracia si- contesto ella, muy apenas y podía oírlo- Gaara Haruno- llamo a mi hermano- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?- dijo ella con su pose autoritaria.

-Siento no ser buen jugador- dijo el sacado de onda.

-Ya veo, entonces lo diré por altavoz- dijo la directora tomando lo mencionado, presiono un botón y comenzó a hablar- Parece que hay un problema con Gaara Haruno, me entristece informarles que es una chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mi hermano con expresión bobalicona y una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Lo siento, es por tu bien- dijo la directora.

-Permítame eso- dijo mi hermano y tomo el alto parlante.

-Disculpen- dijo para llamar la atención de todos- Yo no soy una chica.

-Si, el es una chica- dijo la directora arrebatándole el altavoz- en realidad es su hermana Sakura quien lo ha estado suplantando.

-Amm...- Gaara volteo a ver a los miembros del equipo de futbol- Chicos, yo soy hombre. Lo juro.

-Pruébalo- dijo Neji retador.

-Ok- dijo mi hermano, tomo sus shorts y se los bajo dejando ver una cosa colgando de su entrepierna, eso que la humanidad llama pene. Y luego se lo subió rápidamente.

-O por dios, esto es algo que jamás se había visto en un juego de estos señores- gritaba la comentarista- es obvio que nuestro querido Gaara no es una chica.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo la directora levemente sonrojada mientras tomaba el alto parlante- aquí no hay nada que ver. En un momento les daremos aclaraciones- decía aun con su sonrojo.

-Ya quiero oírlas- dijo el entrenador irónico.

-Neji Hyuga- gritaba la directora poniendo el altavoz en los oídos del mencionado- ¿Qué explicación vas a darnos?

-Creo que…- decía el chico nervioso- ya no hay nada que aclarar señorita.

-Muy bien, ya demostramos que este chico es un chico…- comenzó a decir el entrenador molesto- ¿Podemos continuar con el juego directora Tsunade?- decía mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-Si, disculpen la interrupción, continúen- dijo ella apenada. Y se fue jalando a Neji con ella.

-Muy bien chicos, continuemos- dijo el entrenador y todos iban a sus posiciones.

-Gaara- escuche como Setsuna llamaba a mi hermano, ''estoy muerta'' pensé.- Te extrañe mucho.

-Setsuna, se acabo- dijo el molesto.

-No puede ser- dijo ella entre sollozos, lo golpeo con su bolsa y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba. El puso cara de ash y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el entrenador se acerco a él.

-Haruno, a la banca- dijo autoritario.

* * *

><p>Y después de tantas cosas el juego ya llevaba aproximadamente 40 minutos y yo aun no podía siquiera tocar el balón. Y mi hermano seguía sentado en la banca. Después sonó el silbato de medio tiempo y todos iban hacia los vestidores, cuando mi hermano paso a lado lo jale atrayéndolo hacia donde yo estaba.<p>

-Gaara- lo llame.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué te pareces a mi?- pregunto el confundido.

-Yo… me hice pasar por ti las últimas semanas para probar que podía jugar futbol con los hombres- explique rápidamente.

-Oh si, está bien- dijo el tratando de digerirlo, pero parecía que no podía creerlo- ¿Qué?- pregunto de golpe.

-No tengo tiempo para detalles- dije frustrada- ¿Por qué tienes puesto mi uniforme?- pregunte molesta.

-Vine a buscar a la increíble chica que me beso anoche- explico, ahora era yo la que no entendía.

-¿Qué chica?- pregunte confundida.

-Mira, a ver donde esta- empezó a dar vueltas buscando a alguien- ella- apunto a una chica rubia que estaba en las gradas. Era… Ino.

-¿Ino?- pregunte sacada de onda.

-Ella es, me beso y luego dijo unas letras de mis canciones- dijo él con expresión de retrasado en el rostro, la misma que yo ponía cuando veía a Kei- Ella puede ser la chica de mis sueños.

-Así que eso es lo que Sasuke me dijo ayer- dije pensativa, ahora entendía todo.

-Sakura, ¿eso es real?- dijo señalando mis patillas.

-Claro ahora uso patillas- dije con expresión sombría.

-¿Y tus pechos? ¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto el apuntando hacia mis senos.

-Cállate- dije sonrojada- aun los tengo solo los oculte- decía molesta

-Eso explica todo, si te hubieras operado habría creído que estás loca, aunque… ya lo creo- dijo y me moleste, y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Necesito entrar al juego, así que dame el uniforme- dije mientras él se sobaba el tremendo chichón que le había hecho- Vamos- dije y el comenzó a desnudarse enfrente de mí.

* * *

><p>El segundo tiempo había comenzado, ahora corríamos hacia nuestros puestos, y yo… ya estaba adentro.<p>

-Muy bien señores, el segundo tiempo esta apunto de comenzar- gritaba la chica con entusiasmo- el juego está empatado uno a uno. Y vaya que ha sido una dura batalla para nuestros chicos.

-Entrenador, estoy listo para jugar- dije autoritaria, el entrenador frunció el entrecejo.

-He visto abuelitas en tutu hacerlo mejor que tu- dijo molesto.

-Cambie, vamos, deme otra oportunidad- dije mas como una orden que como suplica.

-Gaara- me llamo y volteo a verme- está bien, ve y juega- dijo, sonreí y corrí a la cancha.

-Parece que Haruno ha regresado a la cancha, ¿lo hará mejor o hará el ridículo como hace rato?- decía la comentarista- Uzumaki tiene el balón y está burlando a los miembros del otro equipo. Y se la ha pasado a Uchiha, ¿acaso el meterá otro gol?- comentaba ella lo que pasaba en el partido- ouu, tal parece que Konoha High School está decidido a ganar- dijo cuando Kei le había quitado la pelota a Sasuke.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- dije y comencé a correr hacia Kei.

-¡Haruno acaba de quitarle el balón a Takishima!- gritaba emocionada- Y ahora Takishima intenta recuperarlo, pero al parecer nuestro pelirrojo es más hábil que el.

Mire a Sasuke a mi lado y le sonreí, el solo me fulminaba con la mirada, cosa que aunque no lo admita me dolió.

-Y un increíble pase de Haruno a Uchiha, y ¿que es esto? ¡Uchiha le regreso la pelota!- gritaba la chica mas entusiasmada- Haruno se está preparando para meter el segundo gol de Konoha Gakuen. Pero el portero la ataja.

Y ahí vamos de regreso intentando arrebatarle el balón al otro equipo, que por poco y mete el segundo gol. Entonces Suigetsu hizo un buen trabajo arrebatándoles el balón, y lo regresamos de nuevo hasta al frente de nosotros. Se la pase a Sasuke y el hizo un movimiento conocido como la chilena anotándole así otro gol a nuestro equipo.

Nosotros comenzamos a gritar emocionados, al igual que la gente de las gradas y nuestras porristas. Sasuke corrió, me abrazo y me levanto.

-Señoras y señores, ¡Sasuke Uchiha anoto otro gol poniendo el marcador dos a uno!- gritaba la chica estilo fangirl.

Y entonces Sasuke me bajo de golpe- no volveré a hacerlo- dijo dándome la espalda dejándome caer de lleno todo su rencor y desprecio.

Y volvimos a correr detrás de la pelota.

-Sasuke, pásame la pelota, estoy solo- gritaba, pero Sasuke me ignoraba por completo. Y se la arrebataron.

-Sasuke, ¿que te pasa? ¡Ve por ella!- gritaba furioso el entrenador.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte en voz baja, y comencé a correr tras el balón, pero era demasiado tarde porque el equipo había igualado el marcador.

-Y así es como nuestros visitantes igualan el marcador, y quedan solo 20 minutos- dijo la comentarista.

Y volvimos a comenzar, pero se notaba una tensión horrible, Suigetsu y Naruto habían regañado a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, se que estas molesto conmigo pero…- trate de decir pero fui interrumpida.

-Vete, déjame en paz- dijo con expresión cortante y sus palabras destilando acido.

-No hice lo que crees que hice- dije tratando de detenerlo pero él seguía avanzando.

-Te dije que te alejaras- dijo mirándome con unos ojos atemorizantes.

-¡No paso nada entre Ino y yo!- grite completamente furiosa, usando mi voz de mujer- ¡Cuando el juego termine te explicare todo, pero ahora concéntrate y deja de ser un niño berrinchudo!

-Lamento molestarlos, pero hay que regresar al juego- llego Kei a interrumpirnos.

-Vete de aquí o lo lamentaras- dijo Sasuke fulminando a Kei con la mirada.

-¿Quieres pelearte de nuevo?- contesto Kei enojado y después empujo a Sasuke, quien comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡No peleen!- grite, el árbitro vino a detenerlos pero lo empujaron y cayó al suelo. Y así todos comenzaron a golpearse llevándome a mí de encuentro, ahora _el campo de soccer se había convertido en una guerra a sangre fría donde difícilmente saldríamos vivos. _

-¡DETENGANSE!- grito una voz femenina y autoritaria, haciendo que todos se detuvieran al instante- Este es un campo de futbol, no un rin de luchas, si quieren pelear salgan de mi institución, si no… jueguen- dijo la directora con el cejo fruncido y una voz autoritaria que jamás había escuchado en ella.

-Gaara- llamo Ino quien había bajado debido a la preocupación.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no hay nada entre ustedes?- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-¡No hay nada entre nosotros!- grite furiosa.

-¿Y lo de anoche?- pregunto Ino confundida.

-No te mentí Sasuke- dije sonando como chica- Bueno si, pero no acerca de esto- dije.

-¿Entonces sobre que?- pregunto él entre confundido y enojado.

-Está bien, diré la verdad, yo te amo- dije totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ino confundida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él, y no sabía en que momento pero todos estaban a mi alrededor escuchando- Esto es… muy raro.

-Ok, ya no puedo con esto…- dije totalmente decidida y segura de lo que iba hacer a continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaa! Al fin terminado, :B<strong>

**Espero les guste :B**

**sayooo!**


	10. Lo prometo

-No te mentí Sasuke- dije sonando como chica- Bueno si, pero no acerca de esto- dije.

-¿Entonces sobre qué?- pregunto él entre confundido y enojado.

-Está bien, diré la verdad, yo te amo- dije totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ino confundida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él, y no sabía en qué momento pero todos estaban a mi alrededor escuchando- Esto es… muy raro.

-Ok, ya no puedo con esto…- dije totalmente decidida y segura de lo que iba hacer a continuación- Tengo algo que decirles a todos. Yo no soy Gaara, me llamo Sakura y soy la hermana de Garra.

-¿Qué? Tú no eres Sakura- dijo Sasuke sacado de onda.

-Si, si lo soy- respondí.

-No, yo conozco a Sakura- dijo Sasuke- Yo la bese.

-Tú me besaste- respondí con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

-¿Enloqueciste?- pregunto el- Yo no te bese- decía entre confundido y molesto, mientras todos se burlaban descaradamente.

-Quitaron el equipo de futbol femenino en Konoha High School- dije mientras tomaba las patillas postizas y me las quitaba- Y los hombres dijeron que las chicas no podíamos unirnos a su equipo- dije para quitarme las cejas- Así que pretendí ser mi hermano mientras él estaba en Nueva York con su banda. Y prometí a mi equipo que vencería a Konoha High School y probaría que las mujeres somos tan buenas como los hombres- Dije ya cuando había quitado todas las cosas postizas de mi cara y me quite la peluca dejando mi largo cabello rosado suelto- Pero, mi hermano llego antes y fue él quien beso a Ino y jugo en la primera mitad del partido.

-Que tengas el cabello largo no quiere decir que seas una chica- dijo Sasuke con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

-Ok, te probare que soy una chica- dije y levante mi camiseta mostrando mi pecho vendado, lo desvende rápidamente y mostré mis pechos.

-Dios santo- dijo el entrenador Hatake- este juego contiene mucho nudismo- dijo y después bajo mi blusa bruscamente.

-Sa…ku…ra- escuche a Kei decir mi nombre con un tono de no puedo creerlo.

-¿Entonces ahora me crees?- dije sonriendo. Y el asintió atontado.

-Espera un momento- escuche decir a Ino- ¿Si yo bese a tu hermano, en donde esta?- pregunto, solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Supongo que en China, mostro su miembro frente a todos- dijo Suigetsu.

-Aquí estoy- dijo mi hermano que salió de detrás de todos y se paro junto a Ino.

-Ok, esto… no sé qué decir- dijo Ino, mirando a Gaara- creo que me volveré loca.

-¡Ya ven se los dije!- dijo Neji a través del alto parlante. Y la directora se lo arrebato y lo jalo de las orejas como si de un niño chiquito se tratase y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando.

-Lo ves Sasuke, yo no te traicione- dije con una sonrisa, el cerro los ojos y luego me miro- Lo siento, no quería que pasara así. Yo no quería hacerte daño… pero tenía que probar que era buena. Solo pido una oportunidad y ojala puedas perdonarme.

-Es como dice el entrador antes de cada juego, no temas a la grandeza.- respondió el- Algunos nacen grandes, otros se hacen grandes y otros llevan la grandeza a otros. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser grandes. Sakura, puedes jugar- dijo él y una hermosa sensación lleno mi cuerpo, sonreí y todos aplaudían.

-Claro que no- escuche a un hombre decir, una voz muy conocida- Pierden por regla- gire y vi al entrenador de Konoha High School muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo- No hay chicas en esta liga, lo dice el manual- dijo y le dio el manual al entrenador Hatake y este lo tomo.

-¿Qué manual?- dijo y lo rompió justo por la mitad- Escucha, no puedes discriminar a nadie por el género. Eso no sucede aquí en Konoha Gakuen.

-¿De verdad creen que pueden ganarnos con una chica en su equipo?- pregunto el irónico.

-Y menos con una niña llorona - dijo Kei en tono de burla y todos los demás de su equipo empezaron a burlarse.

-Esta niña llorona juega mejor que tu- dijo Sasuke retador y mi sonrisa se amplió mas.

-Si queremos una chica en nuestro equipo o no, es nuestra decisión, o… ¿acaso le temes a las niñas?- dijo el entrenador Hatake, el otro entrenador lo fulmino y se fue- De acuerdo equipo, vamos a ganarles.

-Muy bien, se reanuda el juego- dijo la comentarista- Están empatados y solo quedan 10 minutos.

Sasuke tenía el balón y me lo había lanzado así que comencé a correr burlando a las defensas del otro equipo, volví a lanzarle el balón a Sasuke y este se dedico a buscar el gol. Sin embargo estaba rodeado así que opto por regresármelo, esta era mi oportunidad de anotar el tercer gol y no iba a desaprovecharla así que corrí hacia la portería, solo quedaba un defensa, este me puso el pie y caí lastimándome.

El árbitro levanto una tarjeta de color rojo- ¿Falta? Esto no es falta, ella se cayó- dijo él para defenderse.

Naruto fue a levantarme y deje que lo hiciera.- Gracias- dije.

-Juegas genial- dijo y se alejo.

-Y una falta por parte de Konoha High School justo a segundos de terminar el juego- dijo la comentarista- el árbitro le sede el ultimo penal a Sakura, ¿lograra meterlo?- dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Por donde la tiraras?- escuche a Kei que estaba en la portería burlándose- ¿Por aquí?- decía indicando hacia el lado izquierdo de la portería- En tu mente vez la portería más pequeña y a mi gigante- dijo, yo solo me dedicaba a retroceder para tirar- No patees como niña- dijo el- Vamos que esperas, ¿me tienes miedo?

Y entonces la patee hacia el lado derecho, pero él el atajo con sus manos. El balón reboto y Sasuke le dio con la cabeza regresándomela. Desafortunadamente fue muy arriba así que tuve que saltar para alcanzarla y termine dándole una patada en el aire y yo caí de lleno contra el suelo. Pero la pelota había entrado en la portería. Y Kei se había resbalado cayendo boca abajo al piso.

-¿Lo hice?- me pregunte a mí misma, y me puse de pie.- ¡Lo hice!- gritaba y saltaba de la emoción y Sasuke corrió y me cargo como hace rato- Yo… creí que no lo volverías a hacer- dije.

-¿Yo cuando dije eso?- dijo él con una sonrisa, y yo sonreí también.

-¡Ese fue un tiro de suerte! ¡No lo volverías hacer!- gritaba Kei furioso- ¡Eres pésima!

Sasuke me había bajado y entonces vi a Sai, Kurumu y a Aiko parados casi frente a mí. Corrí hacia ellos, mientras gritaba y Sai me abrazo. Luego Kurumu y Aiko se nos unieron.

-¡Eres de lo mejor!- gritaba Kurumu emocionada.

-¿Me viste?- pregunte entusiasmada y feliz.

-Todos te vimos, lo hiciste genial y Sai lo grabo- dijo Aiko aun abrazándome.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- pregunte confundida y extrañada de verlos ahí. Solté a mis amigos y enseguida recibí un peso extra sobre mí.

-Eres genial amor, lamento haberme opuesto todo este tiempo- dijo mi madre, después se separo un poco y pude ver como lloraba- ¿Hiciste esto para jugar futbol?

-Te dije que era importante para mí.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo mi padre poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza y sobándomela- Gaara- llamo a mi hermano que ya se había acercado a nosotros- Si Sakura estuvo aquí fingiendo ser tú, ¿tu dónde estabas?

-El estaba en…- trate de excusarlo, pero fui interrumpida.

-Estaba en Nueva York, tocando música con mi banda- dijo él.

-¿Nueva York?- preguntaron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

-Era importante para mí.

-Sabes que tenías que avisarnos- dijo mi padre.

-¿Que no estabas con tu padre?- pregunto mi madre molesta.

-Eyy!- grite ya que todos habían comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo y al escucharme se callaron- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer como familia?- pregunte- ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Supongo que está bien- dijo mi madre- Te dejare mi numero- dijo refiriéndose a mi padre.

-Te llamare- dijo el viéndola a los ojos y se alejaron de nosotros sin despedirse.

-Ok, creo que esto está bien- dije, encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia al raro comportamiento de mis padres.

-Lo hiciste genial- dijo mi hermano abrazándome, cosa que yo no me esperaba.

-Gracias- dije y lo abrace más fuerte, y vi a una chica a su espalda- Espera, quiero presentarte a alguien- dije y lo jale frente a la chica.

-Ino Yamanaka- dije señalándola- el es mi hermano Gaara Haruno.

-Gusto de conocerte- dijo ella.

-Igualmente- contesto él y la tomo de la mano. Y así ellos se fueron, alejándose de mí.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, quería felicitarte- dijo la chica con la que dormí anoche.<p>

-Muchas gracias Hinata- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Hinata?- escuche una voz ronca y masculina detrás de mi- Te vez… hermosa- dijo él y ella se sonrojo- siempre he creído que eres hermosa y una chica maravillosa, y no me apena decirlo.

-Creí que… te habías olvidado de mi- dijo ella, según lo que me conto, ella conocía a Naruto desde hace mucho, pero luego dejaron de verse un par de años, porque ella se había cambiado y cuando regreso Naruto ya no le hablaba.

-Eso jamás, te amo- dijo él.

-Yo también te amo- respondió ella y luego se abrazaron.

Después de ver eso, empecé a caminar en busca de Sasuke, pero el ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sasuke<strong>

Vi como Sakura presento a Gaara con Ino y luego ellos se alejaron, por alguna razón, eso me dolia un poco.

Pero por otra, tenia sentimientos inexplicables, me gustaba Ino, pero talvez solo por su físico, ya que nunca la había conocido bien. Y justo ahora, estaba realmente confundido.

Sakura era increíble, era una amiga genial, es dulce, decidida… pero aun tenia esa duda: ¿Ella es con quien yo debería estar?

Tal vez ahora tenía que ir a buscarla, hablar con ella y aclarar lo que siento. Sin embargo ya estaba oscureciendo y probablemente ella se tendría que ir de regreso a su escuela, con sus padres.

Decidi no seguir atormentándome, me cambie, tome una ducha y sali a caminar, algo que hacia cuando me sentía confundido. Llegue a donde había un pequeño lago en el patio de nuestra escuela. Estaba todo oscuro, algo obvio a la mitad de la noche.

Segui caminando, metido en mis pensamientos, mire hacia arriba y allí estaba ella, mirando como la luna se reflejaba en el lago. Traia puesta una falda con olanes color negra, una blusa roja de tirantes, y unas sandalias del mismo color que la falda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte para llamar su atención, ella volteo a verme.

-Hola- respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola- respondi.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto inocente.

-Bueno, hace unos días…- comencé a decir- bese a una chica en un carnaval- vi como esa hermosa sonrisa se ampliaba y sus ojos jade me miraban expectante- Y ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Ella tampoco- respondió- ella tampoco puede dejar de pensar en ti.

-Ademas… extraño a mi compañero de cuarto- dije, y ella emitió una pequeña y tierna risita- Realmente me agradaba.

-Pues el… sigue dentro de mi- ella respondió mientras nos acortábamos la distancia que nos separaba- Se que debi decirte quien era, pero tenia miedo. Lo siento- se disculpo.

-Quizas si hubiera sabido que eras una chica no hubiéramos hablado igual, ni llegar a conocernos como lo hicimos- dije- Y eso seria una pena.

-Para que lo sepas, todo lo que me dijiste mientras pensabas que era un chico, hizo que me enamorara mas de ti- dijo ella y yo sentía que me sonrojaba.

-Esta bien… Pero de ahora en adelante, será mas fácil si… sigues siendo una chica- dije.

-Lo prometo- dijo después de emitir su melodiosa risa.

Y fue entonces cuando me atrevi a besarla de nuevo.

-Te amo- esas palabras escaparon de mi boca al separnos.

-Te amo- respondió ella para después volverme a besar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya acabo :B...<strong>

**neeh, mentira, pondre un Epilogo x3**

**(cuando se me ocurra uno)**

**Y claro si ustedes quieren :B**

**Espero les haya gustado,**

**sayooo!**

**Endlesslovestory.**


End file.
